I'm Tired Of All These Complicated Stories
by TheSimplestLove
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Mason are Forks Academy's it couple. That's the way it's always been they would surely rule the world together. That is until Edward does the unthinkable and the only person that she can turn to is the last person she ever expected. Edward's best friend and playboy connoisseur Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

I know what you're thinking. I'm done with your shit you haven't uploaded your other stories but I will this just hit me and there were some personal problems involving a family member and… it's been rough. Really rough but I'll finish my stories and this one. I promise. I just need the inspiration again. This story though was on my mind for days and I HAD TO. All my other stories will be updated shortly but I started this one with no intention of uploading it because of incompletion with the ones. But I kept writing this one and well.. what the hell I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW. Again I will finish the other stories.

Bella

"Ok… SO EVERYBODY'S GOT TO DO IT" Slurred Edward my boyfriend holding up a champagne glass, filled with Vodka because we were classy like that. A little drunk myself I laughed loudly like everyone else as we held our glasses up. This was life we were on a yacht in the middle of the harbour having one of our last hoo ra's before we had to take our asses back to school for September. The yacht was on auto because no one was in their right mind to direct the thing anymore. Getting home would be eventful. Nothing we haven't done before though. I looked up around the boat taking in everything and couldn't help but smile… All the Cullen kids. In retrospect anyways.

Cullen. Cullen was a small sister and brotherhood that our parents were a part of in the little town of Forks hundreds of years ago. Made up of the wealthiest families in the place. We weren't blood related but years, and years and years ago there were a group of people immigrants from all over (all our great relatives) who came together to bitch and complain about how their life sucked being broke Immigrants from all over. So they devised a plan to locate all of the worlds forgotten riches to change their luck around. Yeah I said it… our ancestors were fucking pirates. The crazy mother fuckers found the gold too… lots of it… all over. It was like once they found some in Forks, they had to branch out and try to find some everywhere. Over the course of 25 years they found what was worth to be over 2.5 Billion dollars today worth of lost and forgotten treasures. They obviously cashed out and split it between the families. They were a made up family of immigrants and gave the organization a name. They were the Cullen's. Obviously over the years The Cullen's managed to grow but still remained rather small. We basically started this whole town, and we didn't let anyone forget it… Hell we couldn't even forget it with all the many organization that had Cullen slapped over it. Today though if you were part of the Cullen organization you were successful. You were a lawyer, or a business owner or something that brought in millions. Which all of our parents were. I looked around at all of us. Jacob Black had his arm around Rosalie Hale whispering dirty things in her ear no doubt. Those two were weird and twisted and passionate and fought like cat and dog but they've been together for years. Rosalie was my best friend in the entire world. My dad almost married her mom, and her dad dated my mom for a while in their youth. We don't ever go into the odd history of our parents because it was too weird to think about. Even though they were the best of friends the four of them even today. It was weird but whatever.

Then you had James and Tanya in the corner engaging in a silent conversation laughing. They've been dating since Pre K and they always would be. They were on some Romeo and Juliet type of love their families hated each other for reasons no one remembers. People forgot why around the sixties. Lastly there was Edward the host. Always the host he and Jacob were the best of friends like Rosalie and I. The six of us on the boat were certainly not all the Cullen's. But we made our own group within our group since pre K. We were best friends… we were a family the six of us. No matter what. I was excited for this year. Our Junior year of high school. Two more years left and we were done with that stupid fucking school. I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to start my life with Edward, I couldn't wait for a lot of things. I was excited. This year would be like the rest… one of the best.

 _At least that's what I thought that's what I always thought every year. I had no idea though that junior year was the year that would change everything. it changed everything…Junior year changed everyone._

 ** _September_**

I looked at my long red brown glossy locks in my vanity one more time before I apply my lipgloss. Smiling at my appearance before I make my way down the stairs of the grand mansion I called home. The Swan mansion what could be said to describe the Swan mansion… It was everything my parents were. Dark woods marble floors, infinity pool in the back grand foyer…. It was a little much. But what Rene wants, Carlisle would give it to her. Carlisle would give my mother anything. She's had him whipped since Freshman year of high school and everybody knows it. My older brother Jasper and I teased him about it all the time. I walked into the dining room where breakfast was being laid out by the staff and my parents were both on their phones. Pacing back and fourth. This is usually how Monday mornings were. My mother was a fashion designer her clothes are hot everyone loves it. her line "Bella By Rene" has been the best in designer couture for years. I always loved the attention I got having a whole line designed after me. I love seeing pictures of me as a baby at New York fashion week. I loved it, it was cute. My mother and I bonded over fashion. It was our thing. Then you had my dad, Carlisle. He was somewhat of a golden boy around this town. Being the star quarterback of the town's team before going pro. He got his Law degree in the midst of all this and now he was one of the most coveted most respected entertainment Lawyers in the West. His biggest priority right now though was my brother Jasper who was supposed to be launching his precious Football career this year and my father was protecting him and guiding him to the best of his ability. Jasper was also engaged to a girl named Maria who my parents absolutely adored and I hated cause she was a bitch and called me a part of the itty bitty titty committee when they lived home. Jasper never knew though I never told him that I hated her because he loved her and he was my brother and I loved him. It was as basic as that.

"Yes I understand that but you tell them Rene Swan has made it very clear that the bride asked for Orchids not Roses. Red not pink it's a damn wedding not homecoming." My mother said agitated into the phone before she hung up and sat beside me. Following my lead and helping herself to one of the buttery croissants. I loved buttery croissants I only had them on Mondays though. To get me through the day.

"I tell you I was less stressed planning my own damn wedding." She said brushing her hand through my hair and kissing my temple as she ate. my dad was still pacing on the phone.

"Yes I understand that but Jasper isn't like the rest of the players he shouldn't be subjected to this bullshit. Fix it! or we're taking him to other team Richard… I mean it." my father said angrily.

"You know you should tell Maria to deal with the wedding plans herself it is her wedding." I said snarkily, grabbing some bacon. my mother shook her head at me smiling.

"She's going to be your sister you need to end this life long feud your brother loves her." My mother said amused. I just grunted and she laughed. My dad angrily hangs up and is red all over the face and my mom looks at him her hand on her face.

"Just breathe honey." She instructed, and he did. he nodded and then he sat down with us at the table reaching for the croissants.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked passing her hair through my fathers golden locks.

"They got them staying in shacks Rene. Jasper said there's junkies and crack heads everywhere. I don't want him anywhere around that they need to take better care of them that stupid team. We should just make him sign somewhere else." he said with a sigh.

"You can't do that Jasper's always wanted to sign with the Cougars." I said taking a sip of my orange juice.

"I know that kid is so fucking weird." He muttered and my mom strangled out a laugh. My father looks at her and gives her a soft look and I try not to feel so grossed out by the fact that my parents loved each other. They were always touching though it was ridiculous. They pull themselves out of their intimate moment to look at their favourite child. Me.

"So are you excited for the first day of school." My dad said to me.

"Sure." I answered sarcastically. My parents laughed.

"I expect exceptional grades this year." He said.

"Don't I always deliver dad? You should just expect these things." I said feigning shock and he rolled his eyes leaning more into my mothers arms and closing his eyes.

"Isabella." Said the housekeeper coming into the grand room. I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Mrs. Hale is at the gate." She informed me.

"Oh great the gruesome twosome off to take over the school year." My father said using his name to describe Rosalie and I as a pair. He called us all types of things. Mean girls and Gruesome twosome were just a few. My mom laughed.

"Be thankful it's Rosalie and not the boyfriend." Rene says kissing his temple.

"Mason." My father growled out at the thought of Edward. I laughed. My father tried so hard to hate Edward but it didn't work. My dad loved Edward nearly as much as I did. All our parents basically raised each and every one of us.

"Anyways got to go guys. wouldn't want to be late." I said kissing both my mom dad and the housekeeper Sue. Because she was like family. She laughed and sent me off. I left the house to see Rosalie in the grand driveway that had a huge ass fountain in front of it. Parked in her Bmw I8. we had the same car, hers was silver, mine was black. I got into the passenger side and she smiled at me but seemed a little off as she flicked her hair behind her ear.

"What's up." She said fixing her lipgloss before starting the car.

"Nothing my parents are going crazy over Jaspers wedding and his stupid career." I said like a brat but to be honest everyone knew it was just an act. I was proud of my brother I was his number one fan. I always have been.

"So he's actually getting married huh?" Rosalie said as she drove making our way to school.

"Yup." I said popping "P" and examining her. She looked off into the distance. I burst out laughing.

"You always do that when I talk about Jasper. You guys have always had the hots for each other." I teased.

"First of all that is so wrong on so many levels. He's like five years older than us and I'm with Jacob." She said laughing as she shook her head.

"Oh please you and Jacob are always on and always off. Plus my brother has always had the hots for you that's why Maria hates you." I bragged. Happy that my best friend got under Maria's skin. I really hated that girl. Rosalie just shook her head. I looked at her.

"You ok… you seem off you're my best friend you know you can tell me anything." I said to her. Being supportive because it was true. Rosalie was like my sister we've been through everything together. The first time Jacob cheated on her when Edward and I went on a break and he fucked some random named Victoria. My eating disorder her grandmothers death… any and everything. We've been together.

"No… I'm just in my own head." She said softly and I looked at her. "What?" She said.

"Nothing… Edward just says that.. A lot and i've never heard you say it. It was just weird." I admitted and she smiled.

"I think I got it from him anyways. He's always saying it." She said trying to sound casual. But for some reason in my head it wasn't casual at all.

Rosalie

BEEEP… BEEEP… BEEP.

The loud fucking sound nearly drove me insane and when I looked at the clock and what time it was I shot out of bed and slapped Edward behind the head who was sleeping half naked beside me.

"Ow! What the fuck Rose."

"Get the fuck up it's the first day of school, I need to get Bella. You fucking slept over here last night." I said. When he realized what I said he shot out of bed.

"Fuck!" He said running around the room like I to get ready.

"I have to get Jake." He muttered as he slipped his shoe on still shirtless but with jeans on.

"I told you to go home."

"Not when my head was between your legs you weren't" He said smugly and I hit his chest.

"This is the last time." I said for the billionth time since summer started. He rolled his eyes knowing he's heard that a million times but it was true this time. If Jacob found out he'd kill the both of us. If Bella found out she would never speak to me again and I'd lose her forever. I couldn't. I don't even know how I got myself wrapped up in this fucking mess to begin with. I blame Jacob though… I blame my hunk of a boyfriend for everything. I loved the man but he had the ability to drive someone insane with his antics.

"Yeah sure Rose. Sure." He said kissing my temple. It made me feel a little flutter but it wasn't a flutter I haven't felt before. it was nothing serious. Which has me wondering why I'm jeopardizing everything important to me. This summer was so fucked up. Edward could tell I was on edge so he made me sit down.

"Look just relax. Everything is going to be ok."

"How in God's name is everything going to be ok. You're Bella's boyfriend. My best friends boyfriend. I am Jacob's girlfriend. your best friend's girlfriend."

"I know who we are Rose trust me I think we get reminded all the time. Remember that's why we started this. We're simple the two of us… Remember?" he said reminding me of why and how this started. I knew it was wrong but… He was right. Being with Edward was easy there was no complications.

"The guilt is eating me alive." I admit for the first time.

"Me too." He said. "I mean… It sucks when I'm with her and I'm thinking of you. It sucks cause she's my girlfriend and I do love her I just… Don't know if it's the same thing as it was all those years ago."

"What am I doing. Jacob doesn't even love me and I still feel guilty."

"Jacob loves you Rosalie don't be stupid you know he does."

"Oh really has he admitted it to you cause he hasn't to me." I said he just shrugged getting up as he put his shirt on.

"He won't say it to anyone Rosalie that's just his way… He's Jacob Black."

"I know he never lets anyone forget it." I said he just sighed as he looked at me taking my hands.

"If you want to end this… We can end this and we can go back to the way things were the way things are supposed to be. But I really don't want too. I like us… I like this. It's nice." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"Lets just wait to tell them?" I said. He nodded and smiled happy that he's won me over… again. He kisses me and I kiss him back and soon he's on top of me and we're kissing passionately.

"What the fuck!" Said the voice of my mother as I pushed Edward off of me.

"Oh uh. Esme. Oh uh kay." He said grabbing his car keys and leaving not looking my mother in the eye. My mother just stared at me her mouth open.

"Rosalie Hale. That is Edward Mason that is not Jacob Black." She said I just sat there and she looked at me expectantly waiting for an explanation.

"I'm going to be late for school." I said vowing to fix my makeup in the car not under the intense gaze of my mother, as she followed me around our mansion of a house. That looked like more of a luxury Chalet then anything else because of my parents obsession with skiing at fancy resorts. This place was all dark wood and white furniture with coffee accents. It was so them.

"Rosalie you cannot be serious how long has this been going on. Bella is your best friend she'll be heart broken. This can't go on especially because of what happened all those years ago." Esme said to me.

"What you mean you almost marrying her dad." I said defensively and she crossed her arms.

"Don't remind me of that." Said my father Charlie coming into the foyer to give me a kiss on the temple and my mother a chaste kiss on the lips before following the smell of bacon that our housekeeper was making.

"Son!" Said my father enthusiastically greeting Emmett like he usually did.

"Father!" Emmett yelled back. I rolled my eyes. My brother and dad had some weird bromance it was actually ridiculous. My brother was a senior at our high school and my parents were terrified about the prospect of him leaving home. My brother was an idiot and had to have eyes on him the whole time. Being a dumb football player and everything.

"Esme, Rosalie breakfast." my father sang. My mom gestured toward the dining room and I sat at the table in my usual seat.

"Come on why the long faces." My father said being the happy positive man that he was. He was Charlie Hale ruthless business man to everyone else but here in this house he was just… Dad. Always had time for us. We were his pride and joy his family. Emmett was a lot like him though in terms of looks in terms of everything. The happy go lucky attitude the funny sense of humour… the random ridiculousness.

"Yeah I'm a senior I'm leaving in a few months lets celebrate." Emmett boomed.

"Hell yeah to being an only child." I agreed high five-ing him.

"Please don't talk about that before Esme starts crying again." Charlie grunted looking at his paper. My mother threw a bread roll at him and I stifled my laugh.

"Hey dad you heard. Jasper Swan is going with the Cougars." Emmett said stuffing pancakes in his mouth. my dad nodded appreciatively.

"That kid has got a shit load of talent. He'll be great that's a perfect fit for him." My dad said. Esme nodded.

"Football is such a dangerous sport though." Esme said joining in the conversation as she poured us juice. She was so motherly, she was an interior designer and had the best firm in the West. But it was like everything came second to us… her kids, her family we were always first. My mother was pretty too, gorgeous with Caramel hair and full pouty lips, with Hazel eyes. Like me. My hair came out a little blonder, I took after my mother in a lot of ways.

"Eh he'll be fine if he's anything like his dad he'll be fine." Charlie said dismissing my mothers worry. Conversation drifted to Japer and his wedding and Emmett gave me a knowing look. He knows what happened all those years ago. It was the reason he and Jasper didn't speak for the longest while.

When I was fifteen and Jacob and I were broken up with what felt like for good. Jasper Swan and my brother were good friends even though Jasper was older. He was home for the summer and he was around a lot. Bella was always off with Edward and Jasper spent a lot of time at my house even when my brother wasn't here. We became friends… I fell for him. I fell for him hard and he fell for me. But it was wrong because he and his ex girlfriend Maria were trying to work things out and I was fifteen and he was twenty. That didn't stop us though… from sleeping together..he took my virginity and left in the middle of the night. I was a wreck. It was horrible I loved him so much and I felt like I was stupid for giving him something so important. I couldn't tell anyone I couldn't tell Bella, or Jacob or Edward without the fear of them judging me… but then Emmett found out. I told him everything one night when he found me crying in my room. He was livid he went to San Diego and nearly killed Jasper for what happened. Jasper told him everything he never told me. How he loved me, he fucked up, I was young. He came back after a month and finally apologized to my face and told me he loved me and told me he wished things were different. I told him the same thing… I forgave him but that was it… it was over and it couldn't be anything more. Eventually my brother forgave him, but we stood a united front not to tell Bella. Bella could not find out about anything. I was keeping a lot from her these days… too much from her these days. I slept with her brother I'm sleeping with her boyfriend…. this was ridiculous. I was a horrible person.

"I should go. I have to get Bella." I announced.

"Ah yes the partner in crime." my father said not lifting his head from the paper. I gave my parents each kisses and Emmett a slap behind the head before leaving. I got into my baby. My BMW I8 before speeding over to Bella's place. We always carpooled. I arrived at the gate to her monstrosity of a house. We all had huge houses but Bella's by far was the most extreme. Her mother could get anything she wanted from Carlisle the man's love for her was ridiculous. The fact that he almost married my mom is gross though. I couldn't really imagine my father or mother with anyone. But It happened. My mother nearly married Bella's father and my father dated her mom. It was weird… they swapped spouses and their kids were best friends. There's something darkly poetic about that I'm sure. Bella came out as soon as she was alerted of my presence and when she settled in the car I appreciated her outfit. Bella was pretty she had like red-brown hair green eyes and a perfect body. She looked a lot like her mom to be honest. On the drive to school she noticed me acting weird and called me out on it letting me know she's there for me. Making me feel more like shit. I brushed it off. When we got to school we parked where we usually did. People on the other side of the parking lot always stared when we came… It was a part of being a Cullen kid. But we dealt with the isolation that was caused by our parents wealth. Besides a lot of kids in Forks were pretty well off it was one of those towns filled with successful families. But as a Cullen you were just automatically richer. Got to thank the Pirates of my past. I get out of the car and Bella walks towards Edward whose leaning against his car with Jacob. Jacob walks towards me wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I missed you last night where were you." He said giving me a passionate kiss I wasn't used to.

"I went to bed early." I lied wrapping my arms around him. He nodded and laughed with his perfect pearly whites.

"Ready for another year of us?" He asked taking my hand as we walked into the school.

"Another year of us." I agreed happily. Even though I had no idea what us really meant anymore. This year would be so fucked up. This year would change everything I could feel it in my bones.

 **Tell me how you liked that. I have a lot of mix up in the couples but I havent read something like this and I have so much planned for this story I'm full of excitement. I really hope you enjoy and I really hope you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

"Ugh don't be such a fucking weirdo." Bella said as James did some weird vibrating thing with his eyes.

"You got a real great one over there." Rosalie said teasing Tanya as we sat around our usual table to the right of the huge lunchroom at our private school This was our table and everyone knew it.

"Jesus James. Stop it you're freaking me out." Tanya said shoving him causing me to erupt in laughter. Bella sat up from my embrace and looked at the group.

"I hear there's new Cullen in town." She said.

"Bullshit!" Emmett spewed at her causing Rosalie to laugh. I loved her laugh. I punished myself for that thought. I could only want Rosalie behind closed doors. We were in public we had to keep up appearances. I knew it bothered her when I kissed or held Bella, like it bothered me when she kissed or held Jacob… but it was the way it was for now. Truthfully I didn't even really know how I managed to get myself into this fucking mess. Sleeping with my girlfriends best friend, one of my close friends little sister.

 _God If Emmett found out he'd fucking pummel me._

Did I love Rosalie? sure. Did she love me? Sure. But was it one of those loves worth risking everything for… God no. It doesn't feel like one of those loves. I was so fucked up I mean I loved Bella I did. I've loved this girl for as long as I've known her and that's just it. I've loved this girl as long as I've known her and lately I'm questioning that love. Do I really love her love her? Or do I love her because it's always been that way. Edward and Bella. Our parents had our weddings planned before we could even walk. One of the best things about being born into the Cullen brotherhood and sisterhood is you don't really date or marry out of it. I mean people have tried and succeeded but those marriages never really last. If they did it was a miracle. It was hard to be with a Cullen member it really was. A lot of things came with the territory of being one of us. Rosalie was different something I've never experienced before. She was smart, as Bella was but she was a firecracker she had spunk, she had a mouth on her. I liked it. But I shouldn't have because she was Jacob's girlfriend and Jacob despite being a twisted fucker who can't even commit to a damn phone plan has always been my best friend and had my back. And here I was fucking his girlfriend. I think about all the times he's cheated on her leaving her heart broken but I know that it doesn't matter. Rosalie was always Jacob's and Jacob was Rosalie's. Bella was mine and I was hers. It was never supposed to cross. But it did and it would blow up in my face for sure.

"I'm serious… Two both girls both Juniors." Bella said.

"New Meat. that means there's going to be some big fancy welcome home gala for the long lost Cullen's" Jacob said his raspy voice always making him sound like he's up to no good… which he usually was up to no good but thats besides that point.

"Whose kids are these anyways."

"Danny Brandon's daughter Alice. And Rebecca Clearwater's daughter. Leah" Bella informed the group.

"I remember Alice… she's the little short one that used to come to the play days… where'd she go?" Emmett asked interested.

"She got shipped to boarding school right before high school." Tanya says jumping in on the gossip band wagon.

"Her dad's the big time car designer right…Like didn't he design nearly every major sports car out there." Rosalie asked her obsession with cars another reason I could kick it with the girl.

"Yup the man's packing millions of bucks… and thousands of wives I think this is like his eighth." Jacob said.

"He's back with her mom though. They got back together after all these years" Tanya informed.

"What about Leah?"

"Her dad created liposuction." Jacob says and everyone shuts up. Cause there was no other explanation to that. We all knew liposuction was like… the rich's favourite past time. The man was set for life.

"So does that mean we have to make new seats." Rosalie asked.

"Of course." James said as Tanya filed her nails.

"They're Cullen's… They sit with us.. Cullen's always stick together." She said reminding everyone of the rule that has been instilled in us since we all got our diamond encrusted Cullen necklaces and stop watches when we were young. Reminding of us of who we are and what's expected of us.

"Very true." Rosalie said as she leaned into Jacob's arms I instinctively kissed Bella's temple playing the same game she was.

Emmett P.O.V

"Dude what the fuck do you mean. You can't do it. I'm pretty sure your mom has already ordered six tonnes of flowers and an hundred tier cake for this day." I said on the phone with Jasper as I put my books into my locker. School started about a week ago and I was already done with the entire year. I was so over this bum fuck town I was ready to get the hell out. There was nothing here for me pulling me back. I was ready to start my life. Make a name for myself. I really was.

"Look my life is starting. I am signing with the Cougars I'm doing good in school. I'm getting everything I've ever wanted."

"Great your life is perfect. So why are you complaining." I said as I fumbled with all the stupid books in my locker balancing the phone on one ear. I spoke with a little envy of Jasper but I knew it was redundant. I would be where he was in a years time it was just a matter of getting over this fucking year is all.

"Because every time I think about everything. This wedding is the only thing. The only thing that doesn't feel right. Dude I'm marrying her because our parents have been planning this wedding since they found out we were in the same class together in the third grade." He said. I understood that part of being a Cullen. None of our parents were particularly strict with it. but some people in the Cullen organization were and even though they weren't they did prefer we stay within the Cullen's. Those damn Pirates may have given us everlasting wealth but their rules were dumb when applied in the 21st century.

"Then dude do what you got to do. But Maria's fucking crazy so make sure you tell her as cushiony as possible." I said not even joking. That bitch was a whack job.

"I know." He said sighing. He changed the subject. "How's your sister?"

"Seventeen." I answered aggravated slamming the locker at his question. He laughed.

"Whatever man. I'll always care for her. You know that." He said

"Don't remind me" I said remembering seeing my little sister hugging her legs to her chest in tears over the fact that this jack ass took her virginity then dipped. I nearly killed him. After a while though I learned his side and although I didn't agree with it. I knew if it were any other girl but my sister I would have eventually taken his side on his reasoning. So I digress.

"She still with that Jacob kid. " He said disapprovingly.

"Oh don't start."

"He's a player. He fucks everything with a cunt bro. She deserves better."

"Of course she does. Both of you don't deserve her." I said which I know he rolled his eyes at but didn't object. Meaning he knew it was true. "I can't tell her what to do. She'd kill me if I tried. I have to let her live man… she loves him." I answered to which he grunted.

"You just focus on calling off your engagement and less on my baby sister." I advised before we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I went back to my locker to get my French textbook when someone walked right into me. I looked down to see a girl I haven't seen around anywhere. I helped her up.

"Sorry." She said quietly as I helped her picked up her books. When I notice the Cullen encrusted necklace that all Cullen girls were gifted at age six. I knew who it was when I looked at those grey eyes.

"Alice Brandon." I said. She looked at me… She was hot. She got really got. Last i remembered of Alice Brandon was this little tiny girl with a pixie cut and a very bright fashion sense. An odd ball. The girl before me was still short as shit. But she was hotter. She had huge boobs for such a small frame, long black hair that she grew out pretty long and those eyes… those grey eyes. She was beautiful.

"How'd you know." She said with a little smile as I handed her the necklace. I showed her my pocket watch with the crest and she nodded as she fastened her necklace back around her neck.

"You're a Cullen too." She said reaching out to shake my hand.

"Yeah… Emmett… Emmett Hale."

"Your dad's that guy that like owns… the world basically." She said with a little laugh as I closed my locker.

"Hardly the world just a lot of high rises and stuff." I said playing down my fathers wealth. Like I always did. I loved my parents being rich, it was the reason I got most of my opportunities and I'm not hiding that fact. It was stupid of me to do that. But I didn't want that to be all I was. It was bad enough Being a Cullen… To be Charlie Hale's kid on top of that. The world wanted big things and they were just waiting. I knew it.

"Right." She said softly as she held her books to her chest. A sign of awkwardness… A sign of not knowing what to do or what to say.

"It's been a week since school started I haven't seen you around." I said having a conversation trying to put her at ease. This girl was way too tense for my liking. I wanted her to relax.

"Yeah I've been laying low." She said as we reached at the doors towards the lunchroom.

"You coming." I said. She shook her head. I laughed.

"You're a Cullen you automatically have a spot at our table." I said being honest. She looked hesitant.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Alice." I said liking the way her name rolled on my tongue. "You're a Cullen." I said it was silent for a little bit but then I spoke again. "You belong there." I informed her. My eyes bore into hers, showing her that I was being nothing but serious, which if you knew me…. Didn't happen often. She nodded when I took her hand and guided her toward our table at the best location of the lunch room. Everyone was there but Bella.

"Everyone this is Alice Brandon." I said introducing her to the group.

"Oh yeah!" Tanya said with a smile looking from her phone.

"Welcome. Your spots over there." She said gesturing towards the empty seat right beside mine. Alice looked shocked at the blunt honesty. I looked at her giving her a pointed look and she just sat down.

"Hey. I'm Rosalie his sister." Rosalie said shaking her hand. The Cullen crest bracelet dangling as she shook her hand. Everyone in the lunch room was watching the new girl get aquatinted. Just as everyone was introducing themselves Bella showed up with a pretty tanned girl. She was gorgeous too long black hair hazel eyes. I looked at her neck and saw the necklace. I knew this was Leah.

"Look who I found about to eat lunch with the Wolves." She said I cringed and everyone made disapproving noises.

"I don't get it? What's wrong with them?" Leah asked sitting down at the empty spot next to Edward's chair. He took the responsibility of explaining it to her.

"You're a Cullen. The Wolves are the opposing organization. They believe that the Gold that our ancestors found belongs to them because they lived here before the immigrant settlers"

"But the gold belonged to dead pirates… and not all the jewels they found was in Forks… They found it all over the world."

"Exactly." Edward said smiling. "That's exactly what the judge said when they tried to bring our organization to court in 1999 to claim our wealth that was already multiplied and intensified hundreds of years later…. They tried to mooch off of us." Edward explained. Leah looked disgusted.

"That wolf scum." She said and the table laughed.

"Hating a Wolf is ingrained in your blood. It's ingrained in all of us." Jacob said his arm around Rosalie as he smoked a cigarette. To which Rosalie took and butted out because we were in doors. That Jacob kid was a piece of work to be honest but so was my sister so I was really in no position to judge anybody at this point. So I didn't.

Jacob

"UGH yes right there." I said to my message lady Narissa. I think her name was. She was on a house call. She's given me many house calls before in the past if you know what I mean but today it was strictly business. I was trying not to cheat on Rosalie again because I'm sure if I pulled half the shit I did last year she would straight up castrate me and I'd lose her forever. I wasn't about dealing with those dramatics to be honest. I'd end up with Rosalie and she'd end up with me. I was hers and she was mine. It was time I started acting like a man and finally accept that fact. I was ready to grow the fuck up this year. My old man was constantly on my ass about growing up and to be honest I felt like I was ready. Being Billy Black's kid was not an easy task. He was Forbes man of year for like eight years and he started Black enterprises when he was my age. Never letting me forget it. He was the man at my age, and I was nowhere near that. I needed to get myself together. I needed to make something of myself and everyone knows that when I became the man I've always wanted to be. The girl that would be beside me would obviously be-

"Hello." Said a feminine voice. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Bella?" I said without looking up because I knew that soft voice from anywhere. When I did look up I was eye to eye with her and she gave me a little devious smile. Don't let the soft voice and pretty image of our student body president and social chair fool you. Bella was almost as evil and twisted and dark as me, no one gave her nearly enough credit. But I did, I always did. She was my favourite person. If she wasn't my best friends girlfriend I would have found a way to taint that image of hers. I would have made her mine in some way. I'm sure she was amazing in the sack. But again like said before she was Edward's girlfriend and that guy was my best friend since the age of 0 when are moms got pregnant at the same time. Bella was the only girl in this whole town who was completely off limits to me. The fact that she was Rosalie's best friend doesn't help that fact. So best friends is what we've always been. Since before I could remember it's always been the six of us. Tanya, James, Bella, Edward (The golden couple. The perfect couple). And Rosalie and me. That's the way it's always been. That's the way it's always going to be.

"I think it's time you cut this massage short we have things to discuss." She said with a perky little evil smile. I sit up, Missing whatever-her-name- was hands on mine as soon as I did.

"He's not done his massage." Said the girl giving Bella attitude. I stayed out of it putting on my silk robe and poured myself a glass of scotch. Bella could handle herself.

"He's done because I said he's done now run along Vanessa."

"It's Renesme."

"Like it matters." Bella said making me howl of laughter in my cup of alcohol. She was right though. It really didn't. Whatever her name is, is looking at me expecting me to say something … defend her. But I didn't defend anyone. I didn't like being around people that needed to be defended which was why I liked Bella… she was strong. Edward always felt the need to let her play some damsel in distress but that wasn't what she was Bella was kick ass. Rosalie was different. Rosalie wanted some night in shining armour shit… It was annoying, I wasn't that guy. Edward was though.

"Just go Vanessie." I said.

"Renesme! You asshole." She said taking her purse and walking out my bedroom. Bella turned to look at me her hands crossed over her chest. I opened my arms for her to start.

"Where is Edward." She said.

"Not in here." I said taking a sip. "Is that why you came all the way here?" I said knowing it wasn't.

"No I came here to discuss our significant others." Bella said.

"They have been acting odd lately." I agreed pouring her a glass of scotch that she took with grace.

"Did you cheat on Rosalie again?"

"No. are you pestering Edward about his future again?" I asked

"No." She answered. "Although I don't why he's so afraid of my suggestions."

"Edward's afraid of greatness. Mass wealth is not Edward's life goal." I said thinking about my friend and his odd desires.

"That doesn't make any sense." Bella said taking a sip. I agreed with her. It didn't but it was Edward and it was who he was.

"He wants like mental serenity and overall happiness." She continued disgusted.

"All things you can only achieve with money." I said. She laughed taking a sip Bella and I were the most ambitious in the group. Like I said we thought a lot alike.

"I mean money cant by mental happiness but I'd rather cry in a Bugatti." She said and I laughed at her joke. She smiled that evil smile.

"This is why you're my favourite person Swan." I said she smiled appreciatively.

"So if it's not my cheating and your nagging what is it then? Because we both know they've been acting weird since the summer started." I said she looked at me. She shrugged timidly and something flashed in her eye… worry. It was true that Bella loved Edward despite their obvious differences. She loved him a lot and for some reason I don't know why I wasn't particularly happy about that. But I could admit that I didn't like to see her sad… So naturally I tried to make it go away.

"I'll talk to him. I'll keep you posted but I'm pretty sure he's just upset over this thing with his dad." I said making up a reasonable lie to make her feel better. In truth I had no fucking idea what was going on with Rosalie and Edward lately. But I'd surely find out. If not for Bella's sake but maybe for mine.

Jasper

"Excuse me." Said my mother looking at me like I had grown two heads. "Jasper you can't be serious." she said sitting outside by our infinity pool in our Gazebo.

"Mother."

"Don't mother me. What the fuck am I supposed to do now. I ordered six tonnes of flowers for this wedding and an a thousand tier wedding cake." She said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. Thinking of the fact that is exactly what Emmett warned me about. I looked at my mother she was beautiful. With brown hair and green eyes Bella looked exactly like her. Speaking of the favourite child I hadn't seen her yet since leaving San Diego and arriving in Forks. She was probably out with Rosalie or something. Rosalie. I wondered how she was.

"Are you even listening to me you incompetent child." My mother said pulling me out of my thoughts and flicking me behind my ear.

"Ow! ma what the fuck." I said nursing my ear. My mother just rolled her eyes at me.

"Look." She said after a while with a sigh. "Are you sure this is what you want. You know I talk a lot of shit but at the end of the day if this isn't what you want you know I support you. No matter what." my mother said. Showing the soft side she only left for her family. Which was true, I knew that which was why I didn't take her negative attitude to heart. My mother would support us in no matter what we wanted to do… or who we wanted to do. That was what was so great about her. I missed my mom.

"I really don't want to do this mom. I'm not scared. I just can't do it… I don't love her enough." I said softly.

"And what exactly is enough?" She said with a raised eyebrow taking a sip of her wine. I was stressing her out.

"You and dad" I said being honest. Who didn't want a love like theirs. Carlisle worshipped her and she was putty in his hands. That was the problem with being raised by parents who had an epic and amazing love… You wanted it too. My mother smirked looking a lot like Bella when she did. They were both evil and devious, but they hid it behind soft voices and feminine smiles.

"That's a once in a lifetime love kid." She said. I smiled, it was true. My dad was going to Marry Esme Hale… could you believe that? He actually stopped the wedding and boarded a plain to Paris to tell my mother he couldn't live without her… Still in the wedding tux. Now that was love. The thought of Rosalie's mom almost being with my dad was disgusting especially since I slept with the girl. She could have been my sister. I loved her still though. I really still loved the girl… And I couldn't do anything about it because she was seventeen and I was 22 and she was my little sisters best friend.

"I could try." I said with a smile. She laughed softly looking at her wine glass. Thinking of something I said no doubt.

"What?" I said.

"It's just… you're right." She said softly. "What your father and I have… You deserve that… you and Bella deserve that." She said softly nodding her head. "It was hard though." She admitted.

"What you and dad?"

"Yeah… as you know. I was with Charlie first and Carlisle was with Esme… It was hard for us to… get here. It was really hard, great love isn't easy Jasper. There's a lot of complicated things." She said to me softly.

"I'm tired of all these complicated stories." I admitted to her.

"Well they make us Cullen's who we are." She said never letting me forget that. Never letting me forget that in the grand scheme of things. I was a Cullen no matter how hard I tried to run from it. No matter where I went. I was Jasper Swan. Carlisle and Rene's kid and I was a Cullen. A lot came with the territory the world expected a lot of me… the world expected a lot of all of us because who our parents were.

"What's all this." Said the voice of my father. Walking outside with Bella in tow. She has a bunch of shopping bags. She was daddy's little princess. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. But despite my thoughts I was happy to see her. I missed my baby sister. My father leaned over to give my mother a kiss.

"Jasper?" Bella said noticing me and running over to me to give me a huge hug. I laughed hugging her back.

"Missed you dummy." She said squeezing me.

"Missed you too brat." I said kissing her cheek. My mother laughed from my fathers arms who was now sitting with his arms wrapped around her.

"See I told you they kind of care about each other." My father said to my mother. She shrugged with a smile.

"Hardly so." Bella said dropping her shopping bags and sitting beside me. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Still bleeding dad dry I see." I said avoiding the question and pointing to her millions of designer shopping bags. Dad laughed when she stuck out her tongue.

"I needed school clothes." She lied.

"Right." The whole family said in unison. Bella was seventeen and a regular at fashion week because of mom. She didn't need anything and everyone knew it was bullshit.

"Jasper just came here to tell me he's calling off his wedding." my mother said taking a sip of her wine. My dad raised his eyebrow at me and Bella looked excited.

"Really!?" She asked happily.

"Bella." My mother and father said at her enthusiasm.

"… I mean… Really?" She asked sadly but we all knew it was an act. I laughed shaking my head. I don't know what it was but Bella and Maria didn't particularly get along.

"Yeah really." I said softly.

"It's means you can visit more." She said wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. She was right, Maria hated it when I left to spend time with my family… something that that put a rift between us. I held her, I didn't want anyone to come between me and my baby sister again… No one.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice

"So tell me all about it." My mother said as I met her for lunch at the country club. I sat down at the table and smiled at her. My mother and I looked nothing alike. Red hair blue eyes, she was gorgeous and didn't look a day over 25. Which was probably always going to be the appeal to her when it came to my dad who was twelve years older than her. Victoria was hot and my dad new it. It was weird I mean having my parents back together after all those wives. They were trying again. Even though I was all the way in boarding school in Switzerland when they called me and told me they wanted me to come back home to be a real family again. I had no idea what that even meant. When I was sent to Switzerland before high school I was so confused… I was so angry at the falling apart of my family. I became… not myself. I grew out my hair (Which I actually enjoyed now) I ditched the bright colours, I ditched me. I became withdrawn and quiet and nervous in big crowds. I became quiet. But being here… Being back home…. Being around Emmett makes it cool. He's a good person. Doesn't help that he's hot too. Being around the Cullen kids was cool too. I liked all of them. Jacob had a dark sense of humour and always had a blunt in his hand like it was just normal. He made me laugh. Bella was funny too because she was too dark and had a funny sense of humour. Those two had me on my ass laughing sometimes because they gave no mercy when they decided to scheme and create devious plans. They were a cool pair. Even though they weren't dating. I always thought it was weird though that she was with Edward and Rosalie with Jacob. I thought Bella and Jacob were a better fit. But I digress who was I to say that I didn't think Forks Academy's it couple didn't fit. Leah was new like me and I guess that's why I liked her I wasn't the only new Cullen. She was funny a spitfire and you could tell she went to the beat of her own drum. My type. Edward was nice enough he was the golden boy but for some reason I felt like he was hiding something maybe. But he was really nice to me and gave me rides home when I left the fashion club.

We're Cullen's Alice… We're family.

He said. And it was starting to feel that way to be honest. We spent all our time together. Tanya and James were cute. They like everyone welcomed me with open arms. I was immediately one of them. I think Tanya and James are what kept everybody together. I saw it they kept everyone in line. They kept everyone a family. Emmett was my favorite we got along great he made me laugh a lot. He made me feel like myself.

"Mom it's been like two weeks since school started. It's not the first day."

"Yes I know but we haven't spoken in a couple of days. Still hanging out with the rest of the Cullen kids I hope." She said and I smiled. When I told my mother what happened that day at lunch she was happy that I was hanging with the other Cullen kids. Happy that they had accepted me. I was kind of happy too but I wouldn't admit that out loud. they felt like family already.

"Of course Bell and I are going shopping tomorrow." I informed her.

"Oh Yeah Carlisle and Rene's daughter gorgeous girl." my mother said somewhat absent staring at the menu. Looking for whatever was low carb, low fat low… everything. She didn't look that hot with no work. I looked over her shoulder and squinted my eyes when I saw Bella's dad with Rosalie's mom. I got confused. I saw them hugging and raised my eyebrow taking out my phone. I recorded the embrace and wasn't prepared for when I saw them kiss. My mouth fell open… this was not good. After the kiss I stopped recording and shut my phone not even telling my mother of what I saw.

"Mom." I said taking her attention from the menu.

"Yeah honey."

"Whats the story behind Bella's dad and Rosalie's mom." I said softly. "What happened all those years ago." I asked her. My mother laughed taking a sip of wine. She was Rene's maid of honor at her wedding to Carlisle. I knew they were close.

"Now that's a complicated story no one wants to touch." she said.

"No tell me" I said putting my elbows on the table to hold up my face. "… I'm interested" .

Bella

"So you and Rosalie's brother?" I asked Alice as we walked through the boutiques on Spartan boulevard. The best shopping in the west.

"No." She said too quickly too defensively. I laughed. I liked hanging out with Alice. Plus Rosalie was acting weird and I had no idea what was going on with her.

"Oh come on you have the hots for the guy I see you guys between classes." I said with a knowing smile.

"No he's all about leaving this town and making a name for himself." she explained.

"Of course he is… He's a Cullen boy. It's the Cullen complex." I said explaining to her the daily struggle the guys go through to be greater than their fathers.

"Would Rosalie be mad?" She asked timidly. I laughed.

"No… The only way Rosalie would be mad is if you were Lauren Mallory. Which you are not." I said and it was true. Rosalie could care less. At the talk of Rosalie I noticed her getting kind of quiet.

"What?" I said. She looked like she didn't want to say anything but I raised my eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Does your dad still talk to her mom?" She asked me softly.

"Well yeah they're all like best friends… all the parents are." I said thinking about how weird it is that my mother still talked to Charlie Hale even though they were like… going to elope or some shit when they were young. The thought of my mom being with Rosalie's dad is disgusting.

"Why?" I said.

Alice sighed pulling out her phone and showed it to me. I looked at it confused and then that's when it happened. My dad kissed Esme.

"Oh. My. God!" I said dropping my shopping bags. Alice just looked like she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Send this to me." Was all I said before I handed her the phone back. I picked up my bags and started walking towards my car. This shopping trip was just cut short my mind was going a mile a minute.

"Maybe it was nothing."

"Alice his tongue was down her throat… That's something." I said as I got my BMW I8 and opened the trunk forcing my shopping my bags in it.

"Well what are you going to do?" She asked standing in front of my car. Hers was parked right in front of mine. She drove a Porsche and she drove it insanely.

"Damage control. Don't tell anyone… not even Emmett." I said to her. She just nodded before I sped off toward my house at an unhealthy speed. I was driving like Edward but I didn't care. I need to deal with this.I dialed Rosalie and like usual she didn't answer. Lately she was always not answering my phone calls. I had to have a serious talk with that girl. Something was up and I was getting pissed. I called again and again but she didn't answer. I was going over to the Hale's place to demand an explanation. When I got there I walked right in knowing the password for the automatic lock. No one seemed to be home but than again the Hale mansion was huge so you could never be sure. I passed the third floor. Emmett's floor. Before going further upstairs to the fourth. Rosalie's I heard noises at the end of the hall so I knew she was home. Loud music. I was taken aback by the fact that Muse was playing. It was Edward's favorite band. I would know we went to the concert our Freshman year. I pushed the double doors to Rosalie's room to find her in bed. I thought it was Jacob until I saw the tattoo of the Cullen crest on the guys leg.

"Oh my fucking god!" I yelled going over to the stereo and turning it off. Edward jumped out of the bed and when I saw Rosalie my heart sank.

"Bella it's not what it looks like." Edward said. "Wait… yes it is. Bella I'm sorry." I just stared at Rosalie she looked so guilty.

"Bella." She said softly and then everything went black.

-Hospital-

I woke up to my mother at the side of my hospital bed. My dad wasn't in the room and I was happy of the fact I didn't ever want to see him again. His jacket was on one of the chairs though so I knew he wasn't far.

"What happened?" I asked finally waking up letting my consciousness show. My mother snapped her head in my direction and Immediately put her hand in my hair.

"You fainted sweetie while you were at Rosalie's house… what happened over there." She said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The whore didn't tell you." I said.

"Bella." My mother said shocked. "She's been in the lobby worried sick about you she's been crying for hours why would you say that she's your best friend." my mother said confused. I looked at my mother for the first time and I started crying. She went into mom mode. She wouldn't let anyone come in. My mother knew how much I was like her, she knew I didn't want anyone to see me weak.

"Shh… Shh honey whatever it is… it's going to be ok. Talk to me, ok. No matter what you say no matter what happens daddy. Jasper and I are here for you and it's ok." she said soothingly. I relaxed to her soothing touch. My mother was so calming sometimes she could calm a chicken with it's head cut off if she wanted.

"Mom everything is a mess."

"Why sweetie."

"Edward…. And Rosalie I walked in on-

"Oh my god" My mother said not needing any further explanation. She looked at me incredulously and I nodded wiping my tears. Letting the hurt sink in. Letting everything sink in.

"They've been acting weird all summer even Jacob noticed it. But even in our wildest thoughts did we think this farce was taking place." I said through my tears wiping them in frustration.

"That's not even it mom. It's dad." I said.

"What?"

"The whole reason I was over there in the first place was because one of my friends got a video of Esme Hale kissing dad outside of the country club. I went over there to ask Rosalie about it and walked in on it. God they're both such sluts." I said

"What!?" My mother said I got my phone and showed her the video and the look on my mothers' face was livid. My dad took the wrong time to walk in.

"Bella oh thank God you're ok." He said.

"Leave me alone." I said to him wiping more tears and going under the covers. Blocking both of them from my view. I wanted this comforter to wrap me up and disintegrate me to non existence. I couldn't face anyone I couldn't go back to school. I was Bella Swan and I was a fucking mess.

"What?" My father said hurt over my words. "Bella, princess. What's the matter." He said to me. I ignored him still under the cover.

"You're one of the reasons she's in here you idiot." My mother snarled.

"What!? how?" My father said confused.

"Because of your little kiss with Esme Hale outside the fucking country club. That got on tape and got to her." Rene said. My dad was quiet for a little while before he spoke.

"it was nothing… It was just a kiss. we were talking about the past and we got caught up in the moment it was just kiss Rene I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to your daughter who you caused to faint when everything hit her." Rene said. Part of me didn't really agree with my mom blaming everything on my dad because Rosalie and Edward did have something to do with it. But I was so mad at him so incredibly mad at him that I stayed under the covers and didn't mention that fact. I wanted him to feel hurt how could he do that to my mother? She was Rene Swan… I was Bella Swan people couldn't do that to us. The world was losing focus.

"Ahem." Said my doctor pulling my mother and father out of their screaming match. We all looked at her. Me pulling my head from under the covers to look at her too.

"Doctor. Hi I'm her mother. Is she alright." My mom said my dad long forgotten as she went to my doctor.

"She is. It's just high levels of stress and low levels of food. Bella you need to eat more ok?" My doctor said to me. I just rolled my eyes and nodded my head at her. Pouring some scotch from my purse into my cup. My father snatched it away and I huffed.

"Enough. You may hate me right now but I'm still your father." He said sternly.

"You're right about the first part." I said. he tried not to be too hurt by what I said. I tried not to be too hurt by what I said. I loved my dad, I was his little princess. I didn't hate him.

"So is that all she needs more food and less stress."

"That could help temporarily but…What Bella has is common in over achieving teens. Underage drinking, not eating, drama at school… And maybe at home." she said the last part timidly. My mother glared at my father who just looked away. "Have you tried therapy?" She suggested.

"Oh God." I said with disgust as I grabbed the bottle back from my father. He didn't even fight this time.

"We tried in freshman year when she had the eating disorder." My father said softly. The doctor nodded in understanding at the touchy subject for my parents.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Bella alone maybe. Just to give her a mental evaluation. I promise all the results will be shared if it's anything serious." She said. My mother looked at me.

"I don't want to leave her alone with you. No offence but you're a stranger." my mother said going into mama bear mode.

"I'll be ok." I said quietly. the sip of scotch calming me down. I looked at my mother. "I'll be ok." I affirmed. She nodded kissing my temple before she left the room. Carlisle looked at me like he wanted to do something but I just looked away and he left with a sad look on his face. My doctor came to the side of my bed and looked at me with a smile. I don't care how hot she was. I had gone through too many mental evaluations my freshman year to know this woman was most likely up to no good. Probably going to say I was troubled or some shit like that.

"When do I get to leave." I asked.

"You're free to leave sometime this week… We had you overnight for evaluation you'll be ok to go soon." she said.

"Perf." I said resting my head against the pillow.

"… So based on that little episode things can't be good at home." She started.

"Things are fine at home." I snapped. She looked at me softly. "We're Cullen's… we can handle our family affairs. Next question."

"So you're a Cullen kid." She said conversationally.

"Yes." I snapped she nodded in understanding.

"I went to school with some Cullen kids they didn't really notice me" she said conversationally. She went to school with my parents. She was saying she went to school with my parents.

"All these years later and they still don't notice you huh… must suck." I said letting her know I was on to what she was saying. She smiled softly.

"Kind of. but you get over not being one of the cool kids around college." She explained. "But I'm more concerned about you right now Bella." She said softly. "Talk to me?" She said.

"Are you a doctor or a shrink." I said rudely.

"I'm both." She said honestly.

"Maybe it was you who didn't notice them. With all those fancy certifications. Did you even have time to be noticed." I pointed out. she gave me a look that said she agreed.

"I'm not going to convince your parents to send you off to some facility like the other doctor did in grade nine. I'm not going to try and label you I just want to help you Bella… Talk to me." She said softly. I just looked at her.

"What do you want to know." I said letting a little of my guard down. She took my bread crumb.

"Anything you want to tell me." she said softly. So I told her everything, and it felt good to tell someone everything.

Rosalie

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what the fuck have I done. Everyone was here in the hospital wondering about Bella and the tension was thick because everyone at this point knew what was wrong. Jacob wouldn't look at me or Edward. Alice and Emmett looked awkward. Jasper was staring at me and I was trying not to stare at him because he was making my heart hurt and he got so beautiful, and I can't believe this is the first time I was seeing him since I was fifteen and oh my God he must think I'm the biggest slut. Than there was Tanya and James those two looked at the group with anger. They were pissed at Edward and I and we were going to get an ear full when we were out of this hospital. I felt it. Leah was just there quiet for the first time since I've met her the girl had nothing to say. Which you knew was bad because Leah never shut up. All the parents were on the other side out of view and I liked it like that. They would ask too many questions if they saw the scene in front of them.

Cullen kids… betraying each other.

I saw Bella's mother round the corner to the reception desk and I darted toward her. To hear what she was saying.

"I want all visitation cut. I don't want anyone in that room besides her family and her doctors." She said sternly. I was shocked.

"Rene is she ok. Can I see her."

"Absolutely not you cannot see her she told me what happened you little brat." Rene said and tears filled my eyes but I didn't say anything. Because I deserved it. it was weird this woman kind of had a hand in raising me she was like a second mom… and now she hated me. She'd never want Bella and I to be friends again. Bella would never want us to be friends again. This was a mess.

"Rene don't be so mean." Carlisle said probably out of the loop. She crossed her arms over her chest like Bella always does.

"Of course you can see her honey." Carlisle said.

"No she can't. None of them can." Rene said with determination. My mother rounded the corner with my dad. They heard the whole thing and were a little confused.

"Rene." My mother said. "What's the purpose of this." she said.

"This is uncalled for." My dad said wiping away my tears.

"Charlie why don't you ask your daughter and your wife what they've been up too lately. I'm sure you'd want to know." She said to her high school sweetheart. My dad looked at my mother in confusion.

"They know about the kiss Esme." Carlisle said to my mom.

"What kiss." I said through my tears looking between the two.

"That's what Bella came to tell you about Rosalie when she found you in bed with her boyfriend. She came to tell you about the kiss." Rene said looking at me.

"Rosalie please tell me this isn't true… and what kiss?" My dad asked asked looking at Esme. I didn't even want to think of my father knowing about my sex life. He was protective about me being with the opposite sex.

"We were just having a moment… it was nothing… nothing it meant nothing." Esme said to Rene truthfully.

"I don't care. You want him you can have him, cause I sure as hell don't" Rene said looking at the receptionist who witnessed the whole thing. "No visitors I mean it." She said to her darkly. The lady nodded before Rene walked off her heels clicking.

"You kissed Carlisle." Charlie said angrily. I looked at her.

"How could you do that mom. How!? it's gross!" I yelled.

"It was nothing we were at the country club and we saw each other and we were talking and it happened but it's all it was Charlie … It's all it was." My mother said tears in her eyes begging my father not to make things a bigger deal.

"It really wasn't anything Charlie I mean that with-

"I'm sorry I'm trying to have a conversation with my wife Carlisle. You stay out of it." he yelled his Charlie Hale reputation for being a total asshole showing at that very moment. He got into his mode.

"You are grounded for a week and you're lucky that's all that's happening to you. Emmett take her home. Now!" He snarled. Emmett got up quickly at that moment taking that time to stop staring at Alice with love sick puppy dog eyes. God what was it with those two. "You come anywhere near my wife again and I swear to God it's going to be my fist and your pretty little face got it Carlisle!" He yelled at Bella's dad. Carlisle said nothing because everyone knew when my dad got like this it's best if no one said anything to him. He needed to cool down. Emmett took me by my shoulders and guided my sobbing body toward the exit. We've only been in school for like three weeks and all this was happening. Things couldn't get any more bad from here.

Leah

I played with the ends of my hair as I saw Rosalie sobbing as she left the hospital room with her brother. I mean I knew that being a Cullen kid came with a lot of drama but this was kind of fucking nuts. I think this is what my mother wanted to protect me from. Why she had me go to school all the way in Canada for so many years. But my dad had enough. He wanted me home, and here I was back in Forks… This Cullen situation was so fucked up. Jacob black got up from his seat and Jasper looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked him.

"To see Bella. I didn't cheat on her, he did and I'm going to see my friend." Jacob said with conviction. Edward rolled his eyes but said nothing because what could he really say at this point. Jasper looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude you heard my mom. No one's allowed in there. She'll kill you." Jasper said sure of himself.

"I'm not afraid of Rene Swan." Is all Jacob said before he turned around with a nod of his head and went towards where he needed to go. Disappearing behind the hall.

"I'm going to go home. Being here isn't doing anything. Tell her to call me when she gets out ok?" Tanya said to Jasper giving him a hug. James did the same thing.

"Yeah no problem. It's good to see you guys again just not under these circumstances." Jasper said. James nodded and Tanya smiled sadly. She waved goodbye to us and slapped Edward hard behind his head and James punched him in the arm angrily as they left.

"Fuck" Edward muttered rubbing his wounds. But he didn't complain he took his punishment in stride. Knowing he was bound to get more. How this kid managed to web himself into this fucked up situation is beyond me. But out of all the Cullen kids Edward was my favourite to talk to. He wasn't so caught up in the money and the cars and everything that came with the territory… he was kind of like me. It was nice to talk to him even though I didn't agree with what he was doing. He turned to Jasper.

"Look I know you think I'm a total asshole."

"You don't want to know what I think of you Edward. Don't talk to me." Jasper said darkly before he got up and stalked away. He grunted in frustration hanging his head down.

"Do you hate me too." He asked me.

"No." I said quietly. He looked up at me and touched the bridge of his nose. It was something he did when he was stressed.

"Why?"

"Because nobody's perfect… what you did was fucked up though. You know that." I said to him. He nodded.

"Look. You just need to think Edward. You need to think about what you're doing… and what you want. You drag people in the middle of your confusion and you end up hurting them. You love Bella and Rosalie but do you love both of them nearly enough for this whole mess." I said to him softly. trying to get through to him. Someone needed to get through to this kid. He was too morally fucked up for my liking.

"… I know. You're right." He said softly. He got up and took reached my hand our for me to take. "I'll take you home come on." He said. I went because I ubered it here and quite frankly those things scare me but it was an emergency and my car was being detailed. The ride to my red bricked mansion on the same neighbourhood as Bella's wasn't long. Edward whistled when the black iron gates open and I laughed a little as he drove me up the large driveway. I looked out to see the Rolls Royce and I knew my mom was home. Edward stopped the car.

"That's you." He said gesturing to the large house.

"It is." I said. I looked over to him. I hated seeing him so upset. "Everything's going to be ok Edward. I'm sure it will. Bella's going to be ok." I said. He nodded softly.

"Thanks." He said I leaned over and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. He smiled as I grabbed my purse and left the car. Walking into the house to see my mother in the foyer unboxing a bunch of things. I smiled.

"I found it I found it. I found the wedding pictures!" She said pulling out a picture of her and my dad when they were young. My parents were fairly young. I looked at her. Rebecca Clearwater was a lot different from the rest of the Cullen's. Although born in this society she was a wild card, a flower child. She didn't even run with the Cullen's when she was in high school. She wanted nothing to do with her heritage. Then she met my father Embry. My father was a Cullen through and through how they met and fell in love and stayed married was beyond me. But years ago being here was too much for my mother she had a meltdown she explained it to me. She looked at her life she thought about all that she wanted when she was young and all she wanted to be and she achieved none of that… because she married my father. Though she wasn't blaming him she loved him. But she was right, my father was Embry Clearwater one of the best plastic surgeon's in the West. She was his wife she couldn't be that flower child anymore. She just couldn't and in the midst of her self loss she saw me.. her pride and joy and she couldn't let me stay here. She wanted me to know more than just being a Cullen. So she sent me to school in Canada and my mom and dad moved abroad to work on themselves. But it was time to come back home. We were all moving back into the house that we had people maintain when we were gone. I sat beside her on the floor. She was in ripped jeans that had paint splattered all over it and a black tank top. Her long brown hair piled up in a bun her grey eyes enthusiastic. Her huge diamond ring a complete contrast to who she was.. to what she was. It didn't fit but it did all the same. She never took it off, even though I knew my mother wasn't a big diamond girl. But my father gave it to her so she'd always wear it. Because my mother and father loved each other.

"Wow. You're so hot." I said sitting close to her on the floor. She laughed pulling me into her arms. I looked at the picture.

"Your father is so young here." She said tracing the picture.

"Why'd you marry him so young if you weren't pregnant." I said she burst out laughing. Taking a sip of her wine.

"Because I loved him you asshole." She said passing her hand through my black hair. Being in her arms made me feel young again. In retrospect this was always me and my mom. Hugging and cuddling. It was great being an only child. I didn't mind it.

"Yeah but you had to stop painting." I said softly.

"I didn't have to stop… I just did." She explains.

"Dad loved it about you though." I said knowingly. She nodded. Now she was a fancy arts dealer and made millions of bucks selling fancy schmancy art work.

"He did… But I lost the inspiration after marrying your dad." She admitted.

"Morbid." I said she laughed.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean all my paintings were dark and sad and… confused I was dark sad and confused. When I met your father I wasn't anymore." She explained. I leaned into her touch.

"Really?"

"Mhm…. He brought clarity into my life… he brought … you into my life." She said softly looking at me with a little smile. She had tears in her eyes and I hugged her.

"I want what you and dad have." I admitted.

"You'll have it one day." She said.

"With a Cullen kid?" I asked disapprovingly. Even though I loved my new second family I really did. I was welcomed with open arms by everyone just because of who I was. It was amazing.

"Anyone you fall for." my mother said looking at me. Meaning what she said. "I mean it. I want you to love whoever you want to. I don't care what you think your dad might say if he's not a Cullen. Do you understand me?" She said softly. I nodded my head and hugged her.

"What's all this." My dad said amused as he came into the house to see his wife and daughter on the floor amongst a bunch of boxes. He sat beside us and I handed him the wedding picture **.** He looked at it and smiled tracing my mothers face.

"You found them." He murmured.

"Yup there you guys are getting married at nineteen with no other reason than love" I said with a scoff. My dad howled out a laugh.

"I like you kid you got spunk." He said to me. My mom laughed.

"She's a little mean though." My mother said taking a sip of her wine.

"Just like her mother."

"I'm choosing to ignore that." My mother said drinking some more wine. "Where were you anyways?" My mom asked.

"At the hospital with Bella Swan and the rest of the Cullen's" I said. My parents shared a look.

"Uh why?" My dad asked.

"Because Bella Swan fainted after she found Rosalie Hale and Edward Mason in bed with each other." I said

"Uh… Aren't they best friends. Aren't their parents best friends." My dad said scratching his head confused.

"Don't get me started on the parents. The whole reason she found them is because she went over there to tell Rosalie she found her Dad kissing her mom outside the country club." I said. My mother not the most sentimental busted out laughing. My father tried not too, but he eventually did. They were horrible the two of them. i tried to hide my smile.

"What the fuck." He said.

"Exactly why we left this place. They're nuts these Cullen's even the small ones." My mother said my father smiled.

"And they say your mother and I are the odd ones of the Cullen's because we decided to leave. They can't see why?" He said. I shrugged.

"Poor Rene she must have been terrified her kids are everything to her. I haven't called her once since I've been back I really should." My mother said in her own head.

"If terrified is what you want to call it that woman is downright scary. She's a total Milf but she's scary." I said. My dad laughed.

"Rene Swan has always been hot and scary she's a dragon lady and she hides it behind that pretty smile of hers." my dad said.

"We would suggest not getting on her bad side." My mom said me still in her arms.

"Trust me I know she gave Rosalie a piece of her mind today. How'd she end up marrying such a pacifist?" I said thinking of Carlisle Swan and how nice he was.

"That's another complicated story that no one wants to get into." My dad said taking a sip of my moms wine. I believed him and chose not to ask about that because I was pulled in the middle of enough complicated stories anyways.

 **Another chapter. I really like the real like dynamic between ashley Green and Kellan Lutz so I pursued it. Everything is spilling out. Review and tell me what you think will happen next. Review please. I love Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper

"Rene don't be like that!" My father yelled.

"I want a divorce!"

"It was a kiss Rene you're going to ruin 20 years over a kiss!" My father yelled incredulously. There was no response but all I heard was a crash and I new my mother probably threw something at him. it had been like this for a week a week of this. Bella hasn't been at school she's been on bed rest. Various people brought her homework for her which she would complete and have me deliver it to whoever came from The Cullen's. Bella was accepting no visitors the only person that made it through the door was Jacob and it was because he had no respect for authority and came into the house despite my wishes. Something about that kid really pissed me off. I don't know if it's because he slept with Rosalie or because he sleeps with everyone but he was getting too comfortable with my baby sister. The fact that they were friends since pre K didn't mean shit to me. The doorbell rang and I looked at my watch and I knew it was probably Bella's homework delivery. I opened the front door expecting Alice, or Leah, or James or something but when I opened the double doors to see Rosalie I was taken aback by seeing her.

"Rose." I said softly.

"Hi." She said with a soft smile books in her hand.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rene yelled upstairs at my father.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WE'RE GOING TO FIX THIS" Carlisle yelled back and I shut the door because Rosalie just looked like she was getting worse by the second. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Are they going to get a divorce?" Rosalie asked softly.

"… I don't know." I said sitting on the front steps she sat beside me. "Is that her homework?" I said she nodded.

"I thought I should try and get through the door. She hasn't been answering my phone calls or anything." Rosalie said softly holding her legs to her chest.

"She'll come around."

"Do you know your sister." Rosalie said laughing through her tears. I felt horrible seeing her like that. I didn't want to condone what she did, Bella hated her right now and I wanted to hate her too. But God I couldn't. I couldn't hate Rosalie. I loved her and I didn't want to see her like this.

"Stop" I said softly wrapping my arms around her.

"Jasper it's literally horrible." She said into my arms. "She'll never speak to me again… what have I done. I don't even know why I did it." She said quietly into my arms. I stroked her hair just like I used to and she relaxed against my touch, just like she used too.

"Rosalie it's going to be ok. I promise you that."

"No it won't be do you understand how much I've been lying to her? About Edward, About _you?_ " She said and hesitated for a second but I continued stroking through her hair.

"I know I feel bad too about what happened. Are you and Edward?"

"No" She said quickly through her tears. "It's done we're done for… obvious reasons." She said. "I don't want to be with him anyways which makes me wonder why I ruined everything Jasper." She said. Part of me rejoiced over the fact that she was with no one but I had to tell myself it didn't matter. Now was not the time to pursue the girl.

"I'm sorry I know you have a wedding to be worrying about." She said

"Oh yeah I called that off." I told her she looked up at me and shook her head.

"Why?"

 _Because it's been two years and I'm still ridiculously in love with you. Because the 15 summers in your heart warmed the 20 winters in my bones that night and I've been craving that feeling since I left that night and broke your heart._

"It just wasn't working out?" I said and she nodded. The front door opened to reveal my father looking angry and pissed off. Not what I was used to seeing. My father was a pacifist, my mother was the spitfire.

"Dad." I said as he carried his black leather duffel to his Aston Martin and put it in the trunk. Not even paying any attention to Rosalie and I sitting on the steps. "Where are you going?" I asked incredulously at the site before me. My mom actually kicked him out? What the fuck… the world was losing focus.

"To the Hilton! Keep an eye on your sister and stay fuck out of trouble Jasper." He snarled at me. I was taken aback by his tone, not understanding what he meant until he eyed Rosalie. I was pissed my father wasn't like that, but I had to understand under the condition that my sister was in I got why he wasn't so fond of Rosalie right now. "I mean it. Wednesday we talk Cougar business." Was all he said before he got into the car and drove away. Almost running over the huge iron gate in the process not even giving it time to open and let him out. Someone was behind me and I turned to see my mother standing there with her arms crossed.

"Rosalie now is not the time to be here. Bella needs her rest. Jasper inside." Is all she said before she turned and walked away.

"She hates me." Rosalie whispered.

"She'll come around. You know my mom and Bella all bark no bite." I said to her she nodded softly. I took Bella's homework and then kissed Rosalie on the forehead goodbye.

"Bye." She said softly.

"Bye Rose." I said she nodded before she got into her car and drove away. I sighed before I went into the house, going to the bar where my mother was fixing herself a glass of… whatever it was. Some type of strong alcohol.

"You know associating with that girl. Is not a good idea." Rene said taking a sip of her alcohol.

"She's your god daughter."

"Don't remind me." My mother said taking it all in, in one gulp before making herself another glass.

"Mom this is going too far. You can't be serious about divorcing dad you love each other."

"Jasper this is my marriage I'll do whatever I want." She snarled at me.

"Mom… It's ok." I said softly. She looked at me as she sipped softly. "You're hurt we all get it… but don't end twenty years over this. You guys have been through way more harder times to blow it over a kiss."

"Except this wasn't just a kiss with anyone. A dumb secretary a stupid associate I could get over but Esme Hale… you don't understand and you never will." She said.

"Mom." Said Bella at the end of the spiral staircase. In her black silk pyjamas the only type of fabric she ever wore to bed. "Are you really divorcing dad?" She asked.

"I don't know Bella… go back to bed." Is all Rene said before she took her glass of alcohol and walked away from the both of us. I looked at Bella and she shook her head softly before she ran up the stairs without another word.

Jacob

"What do you mean you and Rosalie aren't together?" Said my mother at dinner as I ate my lasagna and my father poured us all some wine. My tolerance was amazing because the man thought 12 was a good age to start pumping scotch in my veins. He said it was thinking water. Boy was he right. We were at our large dining table and the maids and butlers were laying out our meal. My father said nothing as he ate but listened attentively.

"I mean we broke up."

"Why. Were you fucking around again?" My father said blaming me as per usual. But this time I couldn't blame him.

"Billy stop it." Said my mother Emily always on my side. My mother was a former runway model and a snagging twenty years younger than my father, his third wife. But the only one he's ever loved as I was born. I was proof of my fathers love for my mother…he let her keep me. My father smiled at me softly and I smiled softly back. He learned to love me eventually around the age of five maybe. He was still hard on me sometimes though but I knew it was because it was just his way. My parents were alright, they loved me in the only ways they knew how. My mother by being overbearing and my father by forcing me to be a man. I accepted them… because they accepted me.

"No she uh likes Edward Mason and-

"Oh no." My mother said softly as she took a sip of her wine. My father rolled his eyes and I tried not to. "You must be heartbroken." My mother said as she played with my black hair.

"Don't be ridiculous he's fine. You're fine. Right?" My father said putting steak in his mouth.

"I'm fine." I said truthfully. But I was never talking to the fucking bitch again. I didn't sleep with anyone else the whole summer while I was trying to be what she would want. That fucking bitch. My mother gave my father a disapproving look at his heartless way of dealing with my current situation and he sighed.

"Have you spoken to any of them… Edward or Rosalie?" He asked.

"No fuck them." I muttered my dad snickered giving my mother a pointed look. She glared at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should try and talk to them. You wouldn't want your friendship with Edward destroyed you've known him since you were a baby… be the bigger man." He said patting my shoulder.

"I guess you're right dad." I said quietly. My mother smiled at him and I know I just gave him the right to ask for some kinky sex tonight. My mom loved when my dad was all nice and shit. It was weird.

"I'm going to go… See Bella we're working on our history tonight." I said kind of annoyed that I couldn't pay off Mrs. Cope to fucking give me an A like I could the rest of the staff. Fucking Cope.

"Now Bella Swan that's a girl you should pursue, Carlisle and Rene's daughter I think she's a way better fit for you." My dad said. I looked at him shocked because he usually didn't have anything to say about my love life so this came as a shock. My mom smiled knowingly and softly but said nothing as she looked at her hands.

"They're best friends Billy." She said softly with a smile. He smiled looking at her as he took his glass.

"So were we." Is all he said before he took his sip and I said by to them. Giving my mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving and a nod to my father.

"You want the Lambo?" My dad asked showing me the car keys. My ass lit up. His baby his precious child. His Lamborghini.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"We were going to wait till graduation to give it to you but since you're pretty down." my mother said her beautiful face lighting up in a smile. My mom was beautiful but all the Cullen moms were. She had long black hair and Grey eyes with really tanned skin.

"No fucking way." I said not even trying to watch my mouth. My father slapped the key in my hands.

"Enjoy." He said as my mother got up to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't be out too late." He said softly and my mom agreed.

"Thanks guys." I said before I ran off leaving them to do whatever they did. Bella would flip when she saw this. She knew I was drooling over the Lamborghini since my dad bought the thing. I sped over to her house with a cheshire grin on my face. When I reached her gate I typed in the password being one of the only people that knew it. I found it weird that her dad's Vanquish wasn't parked in the round driveway considering it was nine and he was usually home by now. I went to the doors and rang the doorbell only to have the dragon lady herself opened the door.

"Jacob Black." She said.

"Bella home." I asked.

"She is but no visitors she's resting." Rene said. The way this lady spoke to people like they were all beneath her reminded so much of her daughter. She didn't scare me though.

"Well she's been resting for two weeks maybe she should be exposed to a germ or two." I said.

"She goes to school with you people isn't that enough?" She said sipping her wine.

"Oh that hurt." I said touching my heart pretending to be hurt by what she said. She just smirked looking all too much like Bella.

"Mom it's ok." Said Bella with a smile rounding the corner. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail she was in black jean shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top.

"Swan." I greeted.

"Black." She nodded.

"Guess who got the Lamborghini." I said showing her the black luxury car parked. She laughed a laugh that sounded like bells. Her mom just stood there watching the whole altercation sipping her wine.

"Billy Black finally gave in." She said crossing her arms with an appreciative smile at the new ride.

"Yeah… want to take it for a spin?"

"Hell yeah." She said. She looked at her mom who just gave me a sour look.

"Fine… but no later than midnight. I mean it Black you got school tomorrow Bella." She said as Bella took my hand and guided us toward my car. Getting into the passenger side we drove off leaving all of our problems at the huge fancy gate of the Swan residence.

Edward

"Spielberg?"

"Present."

"Swan?"

Mrs. Jamison said as she took attendance and like the past two weeks everyone looked at Bella's empty seat beside Rosalie. Some shook their heads at me some rolled their eyes and some made stupid comments because by now. Everybody knew why she wasn't here and Rosalie and I were getting the heat from the student body.

"I'm here." Jacob said walking in casually with his back pack in one hand.

"I already marked you late. Do you have a late slip." She said unenthusiastically. Jacob just handed her the piece of pink paper excusing his tardiness. I looked at the spot beside me knowing that that's where he usually sat but he just looked at it and went to an empty middle desk. Everyone knew why, people were shocked but by now two weeks later they understood. But the first time he didn't sit beside me chaos ensued. If there was a class Jacob Black and Edward Mason sat beside each other. No one even knew what to do when he sat beside James.

"That is not your seat Mr. Black." She said getting fed up.

"I'm sorry but I really would appreciate it if I can sit away from Mr. Mason for personal reasons." Jacob said with a little smirk. I rolled my eyes at her as she looked between the both of us.

"Fine… Now where was I.. Oh yes. Swan."

Like the past two weeks we expect to hear nothing, but then we do.

"I'm here." Bella said walking into the room, she looked good. Her hair was down in it's long waves and she was wearing a black skirt with a grey tank top. She wasn't wearing the five thousand dollar promise ring I bought her though. I noticed that, but than again why would she.

"My favourite student. I missed you how've you been."

"Good." Bella said with a soft smile, she really was beautiful. I missed her, I missed seeing her. Fuck this was a mess.

"Well glad to have you back." Jamison said. Bella turned and looked at the empty seat beside Rosalie. The whole class watching her very move and what she did. You could basically see Rosalie pleading with her to sit beside her but Bella was not willing. Jacob took his books off of the empty seat beside him and Bella looked grateful as she took a seat right beside him. Far from me further from Rosalie. She took her books from her purse and Rosalie looked annoyed as she probably really wanted to talk to her.

"This isn't musical chairs people." Jamison said.

"Just teach Jamison. Do us all a favour and let it go." Jacob said being his usual no nonsense self. Jamison just rolled her eyes and continued on with teaching.

"Thank you." I heard Bella whisper as she took out her laptop and Jacob did the same.

"No problem Swan." Jacob said light heartedly before they both opened their books and spent the rest of class ignoring me.

I spent the whole day after that class trying to find Bella but to no avail. I expected to see her at lunch but she wasn't there. Jacob was though he avoided me the whole time. Once he cooled down I would be able to talk to him. It was during football practice after school when I went inside to get a drink of water that I saw her in the empty dark hallway at her locker. I walked closer to see that she was cleaning it out. When I saw all the pictures of Her and I and Her and Rosalie being ripped out roughly and put into a box I spoke.

"Bella." I said softly. She jumped touched her heart and then looked at me.

"Hi." She said as she continued to do what she was doing.

"I've been looking for you all day." I said she wouldn't look at me in the eye.

"Here I am." She said.

"Bell come on look at me."

She did.

"What Edward!?" She said harshly.

"Look … I'm sorry! Ok I am… I didn't want to hurt you. What I did was wrong but… could you blame me?" I asked her.

"What you and I don't have sex?" She said angrily.

"It wasn't about the sex with Rose… it just lead there. But that wasn't it…. Bella you and I love each other it's just you want a certain guy and I don't know If I can be that guy."

"So this is my fault?" She said

"No it's not I mean-… Look can we just work things out. I miss you and Rosalie is sorry we never meant-

"I don't care what you meant. I don't care what your intentions were. Because you lied to me and you cheated on me… and you broke my heart because I was pushing you to your full potential and you couldn't handle it." She said tears in her eyes. It was then that I felt like biggest piece of shit imaginable because essentially it was true. All she ever wanted for me was… to be the best me, and I took it as nagging when I should have appreciated it.

"God Edward all I ever did was love you and support you and all you ever did was tell me that I was nagging you. Like being Edward Mason's girlfriend doesn't come with enough scrutiny I had to deal with your criticisms too but I dealt with it, because I thought we were making each other better. So no I don't want to work things out I want you and Rosalie to stay the hell away from me because you hurt me and so did she, you guys belong together." She said as she went back to her locker ripping out a picture of us at an event. She ripped it so roughly that the picture itself ripped in half she just threw it out before she slammed the locker shut. She turned to leave but then she spoke.

"And by the way you want a certain girl too Edward, and I've always known that it wasn't me. But I thought it was just my insecurities you convinced me it was just my insecurities. You're a very good liar." she said softly before she took her purse that she used for school and walked away in the opposite direction. I slammed my arm against the lockers before I went back to the field outside.

"Mason! what took you so long." Said a team mate as I went to the group who was talking to coach.

"Got held up sorry." I said

"Not sleeping with any of our girlfriends I hope." Said Mike Newton. Jacob smirked as he wrapped his hand but said nothing as he stretched.

"Shut the fuck up Newton. You keep your soap opera nonsense off the field we got a game in a week and I won't have it fucked up over some lifetime movie drama." Said coach angrily in his Scottish accent.

"Yes coach." Mike said taking a gulp from his water bottle. Still smirking at me as I put my helmet on.

"That's for everybody. Do you hear me. Drama off the field. On the field we're a team! yes!?"

"Yes!" We all echoed.

"Yes what!?"

"Yes coach!?"

"Good now lets get on with the second half of Practice. Mr. Black stop tackling Mr. Mason use your anger towards him for our game against Cornwall." He said Jacob smirked putting on his helmet.

"Yes coach." Was all he said before we went on with practice. Both Jacob and I avoiding each other on the field as much as possible.

Emmett P.O.V

"I'm going to the new development I'll be home late." Said Charlie mechanically as he walked towards the door. as I was coming in from practice My mother came down the grand staircase her heels clicking. She was in a pretty dress and red lipstick.

"You've been working late every night Charlie don't go we have to go to the Children's hospital gala." She said. I who just walked in not too long ago was stuck to watch this altercation as any sudden movements would make this awkward.

"Got to work Esme." He said in a clipped tone not really looking at her. This has been them since the whole revelation about my mother kissing Carlisle. My father even chose to sleep in one of the hundred guest bedrooms. That was when I knew it was serious. I haven't seen my parents this bad since… summer 06. Summer 06 was bad.

"You're the boss you can not go.. Plus I said you were coming. I have to bring someone." She said basically begging him to go with her. Begging him to fix this thing that was going on between them.

"Bring Emmett… better yet bring Carlisle."

"Charlie don't be like that!"

"No really bring him. You love sick kids hospital he wanted to be a doctor … perfect pair. Tell me how the night goes." Charlie said turning back around to see me again, probably forgetting I was there. "See yah kid." He said touching my shoulder before he left. When he was gone my mother looked at me with tears in her eyes. I felt bad… my father was cutting her no slack… My mother and Rosalie had this thing where they could make you feel bad for them even though they were the ones in the wrong.

"Dad'll come around." I said she smiled softly.

"I don't think he will Emmett he's really mad." She admitted softly as she teared.

"… He's hurting just as much as you I can assure… He'll come around." I said she smiled softly at me in thanks and just then Rosalie walked in looking defeated. She was trying to hold back tears. She was surprised when she saw the two of us in the foyer.

"Oh hey." She said as tears fell and then she ran up the stairs and my mom sighed.

"Rosalie honey." my mom said following her up the steps. I sighed and dropped my gym bag before deciding that I was not entering the house. I needed to get out and clear my head. I went back into my car and just drove around the gated community that we lived in. When I saw Alice walking on the sidewalk with a huge dog and booty shorts I whistled out to her as I slowed down.

"Hey hot stuff you need a ride?" I asked her with a smile she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face before she picked up the dog and came into the vehicle.

"Where ya going?" She asked.

"Nowhere just trying to clear my head" I answered honestly as I started driving, because it was true.

"What's on your mind?" She said softly.

"It's senior stuff you wouldn't understand being a young whippersnapper." I said making a joke of it because serious conversations made me feel like people can see me and I hated it. No one knew me and I liked it that way.

"You can tell me." She said with those eyes, and … I did.

"I don't know what to do about my house."

"What do you mean?" She asked genuinely concerned as she pet her dog.

"I mean… being a Cullen never stops and it seeps into everything. My parents have been fighting and Rosalie's been upset and it's all because of who are essentially." I said telling her everything that was on my mind lately.

"We can't change who we are."

"I know but does it have to be so damn hard. Like our pasts are our present that's an essential rule we don't get the opportunity that most people get to start over. My moms high school mistakes are right down the street everyday it's ridiculous." I said getting somewhat angry. Having her see me like this was odd because I never really let anyone in on what was going on in my mind. She just looked at me.

"Everything is going to work out. And if things don't work out something else will be in the works. And no matter what you'll always have the Cullen's and always be one." She said softly. I stopped driving when we reached the beach. It was September so it was kind of cold but we were going into the water. it was nice though the scenery.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said avoiding her gaze.

"Why won't you look at me?" She said noticing right away.

"You single?" I blurted. She raised her eyebrow with a little laugh.

"Yeah I'm pretty single." She answered smiling at me. "Why?"

"You want to be my date for the sports benefit it's a gala they throw for all the sports players a-

"I know you're up for player of the year." She said softly looking at me with a smile. I cleared my throat.

"Right uh so do you want to be my date… you get to wear a pretty dress and I know you love those." I said softly. She smiled with a little nod.

"Sure Em. I'll be your date." She said I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled into me. I knew that engaging in any kind of romantic relationship when I was dead set on leaving in a year was bad. But there was something about her that made this town worth it.

 **Hey hope you guys enjoy. Your input on the story would really be liked. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Also my other stories will be updated through out the week. :) And it actually isn't my fault as to why an update didn't come sooner the site was giving me problems.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rene P.O.V

"The shipments from the Paris office are delayed and Theresa from Milan keeps calling" Said one of my many secretaries as I was in my office using my work as a distraction.

"Tell that bitch if she calls me again she'll be hearing from my lawyers, and I need those fabrics by tonight 11. If not start firing people and would someone pick up that damn phone." I said while people scrambled to get things done. This was the energy in the office lately, as it was nearing fashion week and all major fashion lines were going crazy. Add my marital problems and it didn't help my mood to be around incompetent individuals.

"Rene Swan Designs." Said someone professionally as I looked at my computer reading an email standing up and some intern walked in with a rack full of clothes.

"I hate all of it bring it back." I said not even giving a second glance at the reaction as I didn't have time for it.

"Rene, Karl is on the phone he's demanding a reschedule for New York." Said what's her name. I haven't learned her name yet because I was going to fire her in a week so I didn't think it was necessary.

"Tell that fucker if he thinks I'm going to reschedule he has another thing coming." I said bitterly just then my only decent secretary… Jane. Walked in.

"Rene." She said.

"What!?"

"It's Esme Hale…. She needs to see you… right now." She said. I stood up straighter and put my hands on my hips. I gave her a look and she looked at me sympathetically knowing exactly what was going on. "She won't leave until she sees you." Is all Jane said.

"Fine." I said.

"Everybody out… now." Jane said opening the door so everyone could leave through the glass double doors. Esme walked in when it was just me and I looked at one of my closest friends and rolled my eyes as I poured myself scotch.

"You along with everybody knows fashion week is not the time for surprise office visits." I said softly but darkly as I sipped the liquid.

"I need you to talk to Charlie. I need you to end this war."

"You need me to clean up the mess you made of your marriage ?now why would I do that considering the mess you made of mine?" I said sitting back in my chair.

"You along with I know that, that kiss meant nothing."

"A kiss between Carlisle and Esme can never mean nothing… not with our history. Not with your history." I said knowingly.

"Well it did mean nothing and you don't get to sit there and act all innocent like-

"Like what Esme? I am innocent. The minute you and Charlie said I do. Whatever we had was done. And you know that. My high school antics don't count it was high school." I said.

"Rene…. I can't do this anymore I can't continue this feud. I love Charlie and regardless of what I've done… It doesn't matter Carlisle will always choose you… Carlisle always chooses you."

"Whatever punishment Charlie dishes out you deserve, plus I can't help you with him I haven't spoken to him like that since High school."

"Yet he still has your prom photo up on our wall." Esme rebutted with. I didn't say anything because I had ours on our wall too. I looked at the picture of me, Bella, Jasper and Carlisle. I zero'd in on my kids. How much Bella was like me for her own good scared me sometimes. She was too strong, too prideful just like I was and I feared she'd make the same mistakes. I looked to Jasper in that face all I saw was Carlisle. The hair the eyes the everything… I sighed.

"Look maybe you're right maybe it did mean something." Esme said softly. "But it'll never mean enough… It'll never mean enough for Carlisle to leave you … or for Me to leave Charlie. I'll always choose Charlie." She said.

"That's not my problem Esme. I have a business to run." Is all I said before I sat up ending the conversation and Jane walked in right on time.

"Rene… It's Bella's school." Is all she said before I narrowed my eyes at her.

Bella P.O.V

"Really Bella fighting? Who do you think you are Ronda Rhoussey." My mother exclaimed as she walked into principals office her heels clicking. Rosalie was sitting in the chair across from me. Both of us had scratches all over our bodies from our little smack down in the cafeteria. Poor little Tanya got in the middle trying to break it up. She was in here too, and she was so pissed at everyone. The principal cleared her throat.

"I was just telling the girls here that violence will not be tolerated. Especially from a Cullen. This is what I expect from the Wolves organization not the Cullen girls." She said disapprovingly.

"I can assure you Mrs. Dreywire it won't be happening again. Bella is going to be facing some serious consequences." My mother said glaring at me.

"The same for you Rosalie." Said Esme walking in the door.

"What was this fight even about." The principal asked.

"No way I refuse." I said.

"It was over a lip gloss." Said Tanya grabbing her purse and leaving the office. My mother just glared at me as I made my way out of the office my mother following me and lecturing me the whole way to the parking lot.

"Bella I'm serious I will not let you ruin your future over this high school drama. Your boyfriend cheated on you it is not the end of the world." She exclaimed.

"But it is!" I yelled as tears gathered in my eyes, She sighed looking at me sympathetically.

"It's the only world I know mom." I said softly. "This." I explained opening my arms. "Forks…. The Cullen's. Edward and Bella you and Dad… the most epic love story of all of Forks. It's the only world I've lived in." I explain to her with tears in my eyes. "And it's all falling apart." I admit.

"No honey you have no idea what is beyond this place. What you're capable of Bella I know what it's like to be meant to be with someone your whole life and then wake up and you're not one day."

"You mean Charlie Hale." I whispered. She sighed.

"I'll see you at home… We'll decide your punishment later." She said quietly before she got into the back of her car and it drove away. Leaving me with too many thoughts to deal with. I took out my cellphone and dialled Jake.

"Hey Swan."

"Hey… Can you help me?"

"Sure what's the damage?"

"My brain… I just need someone." I admitted to him it was silent for a little bit before he spoke. I thought he hung up but then I see him in his Lettermen jacket and I knew he just finished practice. The Lamborghini pulled up in front of me. I smiled softly at him before I got in.

"Thank you." I said going over and kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you Swan." Was all he said before he sped off.

-Later-

"So who hit who first." Jake said as he skateboarded down the empty pool. We were at one of Charlie Hale's old developments. It was a huge house that wasn't finished because of whatever. It hasn't been worked on since we were like 12 and we've been coming here ever since. We as in the whole group but it was just Jake and I right now. For obvious reasons.

"Rose hit me first." I said as I filed my nail playing great attention to it. He laughed as he did some trick that looked dangerous.

"She is feisty." He concluded.

"Don't know how you dated her." I muttered, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please you and I know just as much as the next person that this is just a bump in you and Edward's perfect love story."

"You really think I'll forgive him." I asked interested in his answer. He held his skateboard over his head before he thought.

"You know I keep thinking no, because you're mega pissed but I mean if you don't end up with him… that's like going against. Everything and everyone. Even you know that." He admitted.

"Doesn't it bother you…. That everything is premeditated."

"Sometimes." He said.

"Really?" I asked surprised. This was one of the first times in a long time that Jake and I spoke… without scheming, without blackmail, without plotting. Though those things are fun. I forgot what it was like to just be us.

"Yeah I mean I get it Rosalie on paper is perfect for the man that I aspire to be… That I will be one day, she's the safest choice to have beside me. But I can sometimes on those random moments, on random days when I have a serious thought." He said and I giggled. "I just wonder I guess. What it would be like to be with someone who… gets me… who I want to be with because we connect and love each other and are one. Not just because she's a Cullen and already knows what it takes to be a Cullen wife… Sometimes I just want something more." He admitted. I nodded my head.

"Me too." I said shaking my head. He smiled coming over to sit beside me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know… But I can tell you after this whole thing with Edward. It's not this." I admitted for the first time out loud. He didn't seem surprised, I didn't expect him too though. We weren't angsty ungrateful kids. We just accepted things, we just understood that sometimes things are the way they are. We accepted our fates. That's why we were us.

"I think you want epic, and unprecedented and defiance. I think you want a little danger. I think you want something deep, you want laughter, light laughter and leather jackets and concerts and prestige and galas but then you also want that fire…. The fire that Edward lacked. That will always burn inside of you." He said hitting everything I've wanted in under a minute softly.

"The fire always burns the people around me." I said softly and regretfully. Maybe I was too much sometimes.

"No." He said softly wrapping his arms around me.

"Those who get burned by your fire don't understand that it's supposed to be admired… Not put out." He said quietly. I smiled softly in his arms.

"Is that a sentimental Jake Black." I said quietly. He chuckled.

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it." He said quietly. Our little moment was ruined when we heard foot steps. We looked up to see Rosalie and when she saw us in the embrace Jake took his arm from my shoulders softly.

"Uh are you guys?

"No." We both said in unison. It was still awkward though cause that hug was a lot more, and everyone here knew it.

"Look I knew I could find you guys here and I thought maybe speaking to both of you was best…. Jacob I know I didn't hurt you but I'm sorry for pissing you off." She said softly. "I know you were trying to be the perfect guy for me and I was taking that for granted I'm sorry." She said to him. His eyes went softer and I knew that she was most likely forgiven. She turned to me and that's where the real apology happened.

"I never meant to hurt you Bell… you are my best friend and whatever Edward and I had is done and over and I know that it's not even an excuse or doesn't make anything better but all I can say is that I fucked up and I really hope you can forgive me one day. Because I would hate it if I lost my sister." She said tears forming in her eyes. Tears formed in mine too but I wiped it away quickly before anything could be said on it. I was about to speak but then the sound of an engine going off and Jake spoke.

"We have company.." He said.

"Is that my mom?" I said.

"In my dad's car?" Rosalie said just as confused as me.

"Come on we have to hide." Jake said ushering the two of us into the house and out from the backyard where we were. We hid behind plastic drapes and watched as my mom and Rosalie's dad came in.

"So you had to take me to a haunted house to talk to me?" My mom said softly with a laugh. She looked serene. Charlie laughed too.

"What do you mean this is one of my best developments." Charlie said as my mom looked around the unfinished mansion.

"This reminds me of my house on seventh." Rene said softly. "the high ceilings the skylights." She said reminiscing.

"Yeah I know… that house was the inspiration for this house." Charlie admitted. I looked at Rosalie and she just looked at them her eyebrows knitted together. Jacob who in between the both of us looked out of place

"Had my first kiss in that house."

"Me too." Charlie said to her with a smile. My mother smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"What's up Charlie?" She said.

"What's this about Bella and Rosalie fighting in school I know you know something and Esme and I haven't been on good terms since-

"Yeah I know she stopped by my office."

"During fashion week?" Charlie asked incredulously. My mom laughed.

"Honestly I don't know Bella and Rosalie are like sisters but they're fighting like cat and dog over Edward Mason that moron." Rene said.

"I feel like it's high school again."

"Like mother like daughter." Rene said.

"Shut up." Charlie said and Rene laughed he laughed with her. "It was high school I was young… and stupid"

"I know… so was I… but it's ok you and Esme have always loved each other even when we were together."

"Yeah but… I loved you too Rene… I still love you Rene." My mother closed her eyes at what he said not shocked just calm.

"I know… I've always loved you too Charlie. I just wish things were so simple like they used to be before junior year." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"You know uh when Carlisle and I first got married I kept having this dream that you and I were back at the hotel in London on prom night… and you asked me to marry you and every single time I say yes." My mother admitted. Jacob raised his eyebrow at that.

"….I was having the same dream… around the same time." He admitted. It was silent for a moment and then Charlie finally said what you know he's always wanted too.

"Why didn't you Rene." He said. My mother smile but tears gathered in her eyes.

"More than thirty years of friendship and now you ask me this."

"Yeah." He said "I want to know why didn't you say yes."

"I was young Charlie I wanted to marry you . I wanted you more than anything and I didn't say no. I said one day." She said softly. She took a deep breath before she started again. "I spent my whole life being told that I was going to be your wife. I spent my whole life being yours…. I wanted to know me… I wanted to be Rene Dwyer fashion designer before I lost my identity completely in yours. But if I had known." She said as she cried.

"If I had known that by saying not now… that we would never be together again… I would have said yes. I would have married you that night if I knew what it would mean for us. But you just-

"I didn't wait." Charlie admitted shaking his head. And she nodded.

"No you didn't but I wanted you too God I did." She said saying it in a way which made you think she's been keeping that confession in her head for years, happy she could finally let him know.

"I should've. That's one of the only things in my life that I regret to this day. I regret not waiting for Rene Dwyer…. I regret not knowing how lucky I was to have a love like we did. I mean it wasn't epic love like you and Carlisle." He said she laughed through her tears. "But it was a good love right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah it was." She said softly.

"You need to forgive Carlisle… let him come back home."

"And why should I do that… You and I both know that kiss was more than what it was." Rene said. Charlie shrugged softly.

"Of course it was. But so is this conversation." He said showing her reason. "Things will always be more than what they are with the four of us." He said she just nodded.

"But it'll never be enough. If it was enough you and I would be together and so would they…. We all still love each other it's just not enough."

"Part of me wishes it was" She admitted almost inaudibly. He nodded in agreement and then it was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"When did your dreams stop?" He asked her.

"… When Jasper was born. When did yours?" She asked.

"When Bella was born." He admitted. Rosalie just squinted her eyes but said nothing. There was nothing either of us could really say to this. He opened his arms for her and she went into them they share a soft kiss and pulled apart as if nothing happened. Still in each others embrace. I looked hurt and I think Jacob knew because he took my hand in comfort. I looked at him softly, in thank you.

"Lets get out of here." Charlie whispered his arm around my mothers as they left his arm still around her. When they were gone Rosalie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well that was fucked." She said as she took her purse trying to pretend that she wasn't as hurt as she was seeing that. But I knew she was, because I was. In truth our pain wasn't even over the fact that our parents were in some century long fucked up love square. It was more over the fact that we believed the lies they fed us for so long, that we believed that everything was so simple for so long, but it wasn't we were living, basking in the complication and never noticed it till it affected us directly.

"I should go."

"Wait Bella." Jacob said following me but I ran too quickly not giving him enough time to catch up.

Rosalie

"Don't go after her." I said despite my better judgement to Jacob. He stopped and turned to me because I took his hand.

"What Rosalie." He said.

"Jake come on I know you're not mad at me about Edward. The same way I'm not mad about you about Renesme anymore." I said softly trying to get this feud to end. I did make a mistake and I took full responsibility. But Jacob and I were supposed to be together and I knew that now.

"Jacob Black is going to become one of the most powerful men in the west, and I will like I always have be the girl beside you." I said softly to him. Repeating to him what we've always said. I touched his face expecting the hot make out session that usually happened when we got into one of these conversations. But there was something In his eyes… and I didn't like it.

"Are you falling for Bella?" I said taking a step away from him. Tears in my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." He snarled.

"You are…. That's why you've been… good the past couple weeks. You're falling for her." I said but he just looked at me angrily before he spoke.

"It doesn't matter who I fall for because you and I …. We're done. I don't know whose going to be the girl beside me but I know for damn sure that it won't be anymore." He said before he snatched the 16,000 dollar Swarovski crystal necklace he gave me in 9th grade from my neck and walked away. And when he did I resolved to tears on the floor.

-Later-

I walked into my house and was greeted by a maid holding towels.

"Hey Rose." She greeted as she walked by. I smiled at her but didn't give her my usual enthusiasm as today was just a shitty ass day. I was soaking wet from the rain and didn't even care to go up to my room and change. I just went to my dad's study. He was behind the desk doing work and he looked up at me from under his reading glasses but didn't say anything. I looked at his pictures and when I found one of him and Rene I stopped to look at it. He was still looking at me. The picture was at my grandparents house in the Hamptons. Neither my dad or Rene knew the photo was being taken as they were sitting there by the pool laughing. There was something darkly poetic about the fact that a place my father used to take Rene on vacations and to relax was where my parents got married… and where I spent the first five years of my life.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Why do you love her… Rene why are you always going to love her?" I asked my voice scratchy my hair wet. My father looked at me concerned as he pleaded with his eyes for further explanation on where this was coming from.

"Bella, Jake and I were there… at the development we heard you guys talking." I explained to him. His eyebrows scrunched up together.

"What were you doing there." He asked softly avoiding the topic.

"When you never finished it we used it as a hangout for years." I explained half expecting a lecture but it never came. He just cleared his throat.

"That kiss with Rene-

"It's ok… mom did it to you it's only fair you do it to her right." I said he shook his head.

"No Rose when you marry someone you don't kiss other people period." He said softly almost amused at my reasoning. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it meant nothing but I'll tell you that it didn't mean enough." He said softly. I just nodded as I stood there.

"And as for your earlier question well… Rene and I were always told we'd be together and unlike you and Jacob or Edward and Bella we didn't think it was a way of controlling us… it was but… we didn't care…. Because we loved each other." He said softly.

"Rene has my entire past Rosalie she has my childhood dreams, my teenage ambitions and my past fears and hurt and as much as we'd like it too… that stuff doesn't just go away. The past doesn't erase because you embraced the present. Rene will always …. Be there. Your mother and Carlisle will always…. Be there….. because well they were each others past." He explained. I started to tear and he got up in worry.

"Do you wish that you married Rene and had kids with her? Does mom ?" I asked as I cried. Charlie laughed softly as he took my wet body and held me to him.

"No honey. I mean people always wonder what if. Of course they do. But if I had to wake up one day and I knew what my life would turn out like, I would still leave that important meeting that life changing meeting and I would still run to the bus station to tell Esme that I loved her more than anything in this world. I will always choose your mom…. Because your mom… is warmth and light and she's the reason I'm even a decent human being today. Your mom gave me you and Emmett she gave me a soul and a conscious and a reason to be happy." My dad said kind of remembering the reason he fell in love with her I could tell.

"Jacob and I are done for good… And I think he's falling for Bella." I said through my sobs. My dad sighed as he held me and I cried into his shoulder.

"There's going to be a guy… whose world is dark and grey and will be lit up the minute he falls in love with you. The same why mine did when I loved your mother. You just have to know your worth Rosalie. No one can love you if you don't love yourself first." He said softly to me. I just stayed in his arms not caring that he was most likely in expensive clothes and I was soiling it all up with my wet body. Charlie Hale ruthless mafia boss but my hero/ protector in any given situation.

"Thanks dad." I whispered when we pulled apart.

"No problem princess. It'll get better." He said and I believed him, cause my dad was always right. Always.

Leah P.O.V

"You like City and Color?" Edward asked as I sat on the bed doing most of our work in the project as he snooped around my bedroom. What he thought he'd find staring at my pictures of me at boarding school. I don't know but he still examined them. Every single one of them

"Not really? I just went to the concert." I said absentmindedly.

"Bella loves them… Jake too." He said in the same absentminded tone.

"Why don't you come help me with this and stop with your self pitying." I said being the mega bitch that I was. He just rolled his eyes and jumped on my bed attacking me with tickles knowing it literally would kill me.

"Take it back!"

"No!" I yelled through my laughter as he tickled.

"Take it back!"

"No!" I yelled again and then a throat cleared and he jumped off of me but got his foot stuck in the sheet and fell on the ground which made me laugh even harder. He laughed too because in reality his fall was funny. When I looked up and saw my father with a smile he looked to Edward.

"Lots of laughing for a study session."

"Sorry dad. I'll go back to being miserable now." I said as I got up from the bed and straightened myself out.

"I actually think it's time for Edward to go your moms like on her period or something." My dad said with a shrug before he left the room. I just laughed and Edward shrugged.

"We'll finish this up tomorrow?" He suggested and I nodded.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said to him as I walked with him to the grand foyer. My dad was downstairs typing on his blackberry while my mother was walking into the same space. Holding a large painting.

"Pick you up tomorrow?" He asked? As we were standing by the door.

"I have a car you know?" I said amused.

"I know but I like driving with you, your weird life views make the car ride interesting."

"Edward you kn-

"Actually honey I took your car to get the tires checked they were looking flat." My dad said smiling. My mom gave him a look and I shrugged Edward smiled triumphantly.

"Great see you tomorrow." He said before he leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss before he left. I wasn't shocked. Edward did that a lot he was very affectionate. I convinced myself that it was just the whole being a Cullen thing. But even Emmett and Jasper and James had boundaries whereas I feel Edward did not. No wonder he had an illustrious affair. If you're going around kissing everybody. I turned to be faced with my father grinning like a Cheshire cat and my mom giving him a look.

"Don't even think about it." She said to my father.

"What?" He said.

"There's nothing wrong with her car is their Embry?" She accused. My dad got red. I laughed.

"Embry." My mother said getting kind of mad.

"Rebecca he's literally perfect for her."

"But he's not he's Bella's ex boyfriend and Rosalie's ex lover. Edward has no idea what he wants and I'm not trying to get involved with Forks Academy's most eligible bachelor." I explained my father sighed.

"Yeah but he's Edward Cullen and you're Leah Clearwater. You guys together would make societal magic." My father said. My mother put the painting down.

"Leah is going to date whoever she wants, regardless of their social standing. We talked about this." My mother said with a pointed look to which my father shrugged.

"He'd Edward Mason. He's a wonderful boy."

"On paper… Plus I'm going out with Paul and I really like him." My fathers' face darkened.

"He's a wolf." My mother went to him.

"And that's ok. Because we don't care about society in this house… remember." She said to him. My father just gave me a dark look that didn't lighten. My mother touched his hand.

"The wolves are horrible people." He said

"Dad that decade long feud has nothing to do with Paul and I. We like each other."

"You're not allowed to see him!" He yelled "He's a wolf you're a Cullen girl and you are not going to be associated with the Wolf association at all!" He yelled. Yelling at me for the first time in… Forever.

"Embry! Stop it! Who are you right now! Do you hear yourself!?" My mother yelled.

"I don't want to hear about this again." Was all my dad said giving me a pointed look before he left the foyer. My mother looked at me softly.

"You can go on this date and continue to date him if you want too. I don't care what he says. Do what makes you happy do you understand me?" She said softly but firmly. I nodded my head not having a voice but showing her that I understood. She angrily grabbed the painting and went the opposite way with it and it was in that moment, I had realized what I was born into and who I was expected to be this whole time. It was being said to me by the girls ever since I came here. I would marry this guy, go this school, take this job, go to these events. I understood it now… How serious it was how serious it always was. And I understood now why it pained my mother to be in love with my father. He was everything she hated about where she came from, but she loved him still and she always would…. But she wanted me to be different. And I feared that maybe I was too different, or fooling myself into thinking that I wasn't exactly the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_So ladies and gentlemen of Forks Academy sorry I've been gone for a while but you know. Family obligations. But in my absence a lot has happened. I mean we haven't seen this much destruction since the original Cullen's walked these very halls. Prom prince and Princess Isabella and Edward done? Playboy Jake Black officially back on the market? We have unattached Emmett getting attached to a junior no less? And new girl Leah in relations with a wolf? Where is Tanya and can she get a grip of her group as they fall out of order? And it girl Rosalie Hale dissolving into a nobody without her usual crowd? Isn't this a way to kick off the year. I can't wait to report what's coming up next. From the looks of it this seems like it's going to be the best year for drama that we've had in a while. Stay tuned._

 _Milli x_

Edward P.O.V

"Did you see the fucking paper this morning. Tanya had a fit" James snarled as he sped down the road.

"Milli x is a wannabe Cullen whose been trashing us for years she's trailer trash from Fort Lauderdale who cares what she says?" Jacob said in his usual raspy voice as he smoked his cigarette. What he said was true whenever Milli wrote about us I usually ignored her altogether but what she wrote this morning caught my attention. About Leah anyways. Was she really hooking up with a wolf? I hope that shit wasn't true. I hope she wasn't hooking up with anyone.

"All I'm saying is you people need to get your shit together." James said annoyed as he drove. Jacob was in the back avoiding speaking or even looking at me. If he did it was like I was some kind of toxic bug.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious you guys are driving Tanya crazy. Its like you guys forgot who you are all this complication isn't who we are it's drawn out from the beginning."

"Well some people aren't so happy with the plan they were given." Jacob said absentmindedly from the back.

"Yeah well I don't care. Things were simpler two weeks ago so we need to go back to that. We're going to go into that cotillion rehearsal and you will fix things with Rosalie and you will fix things with Bella. And we'll live happily ever after."

"Bella hates me."

"And I hate Rose."

"It doesn't matter. You guys know just as much as I do that this shit is predetermined. When you guys become who you become in life. Those two will be beside you. This is the way it is. If that doesn't make you happy. Buy a car, go on vacation. But this is the way it is." Is all James said before he left the car with a slam.

I got out of the car dragging my feet, Jacob right behind me as I went into the Cotillion rehearsal where people were getting fitted for their Armani or practicing the waltz. Bella and I already wrote that I would be escorting her but I'm sure as of now that agreement was terminated. When I walked in Jacob went in the direction of Rosalie who was waltzing with Bella's brother. Bella was probably pissed about that. He was around more often since there was a football lockout. I saw Bella and Leah standing and talking lowly in a corner. I ease dropped from behind wanting to hear what they were saying. Leah and I had gotten close the past few weeks being the only person who didn't hate me. I liked her, I really trusted her. I told her things that took me years to tell Bella or even Rosalie. She opened up a new side of me. She hadn't been around my whole life like the rest of the group but I cared for her a lot.

"He's a wolf Leah." Bella said softly as she took off her flats and put on heels.

"I know but he's a nice guy. My dad is having a fit though."

"I don't know I mean a wolf hasn't ever been near a Cullen event since the 1930's let alone be an escort at an event like Cotillion. One of the most important nights of the year." Bella said softly.

"So I shouldn't ask him?" Leah said.

"Look he's the natural enemy. The Cullen in me says absolutely not, but the friend in me says… fuck it. Be with who you want to be with, who cares about social norms what the world expects of you." Bella said softly. I raised my eyebrow. That's all Bella cared about, her whole life was based on those things.

"Uh you." Leah said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know but… I'm realizing lately that I need to do what makes me happy. Even if the Cullen's don't agree with it." She said softly. I cut them off and joined the conversation both of them noticing me. Bella rolled her eyes and Leah smiled softly. I smiled back.

"Can we dance?" I asked Bella.

"No you're not my partner anymore." She said softly. I took her hand. "I'm not giving up on us… I won't give up on us… dance with me." I said softly taking her to me and pulling her to dance floor where people were practicing their waltzing for cotillion. She didn't say anything as we did the steps so I knew I had to take my mind off of Leah and woo Bella back into my arms. Where she was supposed to be.

"I don't deserve you I know that." I started. "But I can't help but feel like if we end this it'll be one of the worst things we've ever done. We feel too right to end." I said softly to her in her ear. I knew I got to her because of that look in her eyes. She was trying to stay strong. But at the end of the day, I was Edward Mason her first love and Bella and I would always know how to love each other. She looked at me softly but didn't say anything as we danced.

"Let's talk… tonight lets talk." I whispered when the bell rang that signalled us to stop dancing.

"Ok." She whispered she went to walk away but I pulled her to me and kissed her cheek. She smiled softly before she walked away. Part of me felt good because I was back in the familiar back in the order of things. But when I looked over to Leah and saw her talking to that wolf, I felt a deep yearning for territory that I knew nothing about.

Jacob P.O.V

I walked up to Rosalie and Jasper as they were dancing, thinking of a way to break them up but when Jasper looked a little angry by a conversation they were having and walked away before I could even get to her. Easy. I went to her and took her into my arms as we started to waltz to the music.

"What." She said softly as we dance.

"I'm ready to play nice." I said as we danced.

"Oh?" She said softly but shocked as we danced. "You made me cry." She stated as we danced.

"I know that was the intention. I just wanted to hurt you."

"Yes I know. That's what you do it's what you're good at." She snarled as we danced. I rolled my eyes as we danced quiet for a little while.

"Well I'm sorry but I was frustrated… After all you got Jacob Black to be monogamous to be…. Good it may have been short lived but I did it… for you." I admitted to her. She looked up at me with those blue eyes and I gave her that smile I knew she loved. "Between you and me … it did hurt Rosalie. It hurt to know you were with him and I was angry because I felt what I was doing to you… and it hurt." I said softly. She got tears in her eyes.

"I think a part of me just wanted to get even." She admitted.

"Well... you did but I'm ready to be the man that you'll stand beside. I'm ready to grow up. You'll always be my blondie." I said to her. Which made her smile through some tears. I kissed her forehead. "Lets meet tonight… Nina's?" I said and she smiled softly with a nod.

"Ok." She said. I kissed her hand before she walked away. I smirked as I turned around because well I was somewhat happy. That I was back on track and in the plan that I had never really minded and always accepted. I mean sure… Rosalie deserved better but I would be better one day. So it evened out. When I turned to see Bella and Edward dancing and her falling for him all over again, I tried not to think or feel anything about it. I wouldn't tell anyone that seeing them together made me irritated and upset.

 _If you don't like it buy a car or go on vacation. But this is the way it is._

James' words echoed in my head. I took a glass of scotch on the passing trey from one of the servers in country club as I walked out.

 _Ferrari doesn't seem so bad._

I thought as I walked to the back of my awaiting car and it drove away.

Emmett P.O.V

"Emmett come on it's step change twirl." Alice said amusingly frustrated as she taught me to waltz in my bedroom.

"Oh fuck it I'm hopeless find a new date." I said as I collapsed on my bed, pulling a cover over my head. She crawled on top of me and I immediately got hard. Trying to be gentlemen was so frustrating I wanted to fuck her brains out. The sexual tension was insane.

"Oh come on you'll get it." She said I took the pillow from my face and immediately regretted it cause her huge tits were staring at me right in the face. Fuck I just wanted to bite one and-

"Guys I'm- ew oh my God are you in here scandalizing your girlfriend." Rosalie said as she walked in dressed to go out. Alice got off of me and I groaned at the loss of contact.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"And we weren't scandalizing." I yelled out rolling off the bed and onto the floor cause my dick was so hard walking wasn't an option. She had that much of an effect on my heart and my dick… she was literally made for me.

"Sure anyways… I'm going out with Jacob."

"Oh." Alice said. "Really?" Sounding taken aback.

"Yeah he … wants to talk and I want to talk too. I think we're getting back together."

"That's great honey." Alice said.

"Yeah wish me luck, and don't let him touch your boobs till he buys you diamonds." She said meaning me before she walked out. When she was gone Alice looked at me.

"You know life was so much better when she wasn't even born." I said.

"You were one."

"Exactly. Best year of my life." I said as Alice sat on top of me. I took her hand in mine. She bit her lip and I kissed her and she kissed me back. She put her hands under my shirt and I stopped her.

"Don't start something you can't finish." I whispered darkly. She just smirked before she continued doing what she was doing.

"I'll finish… and so will you."

Was all she said before I attacked her lips again and carried her to my bed. Turning the light out and continuing to scandalize the girl I would make my girlfriend in the morning.

Edward P.O.V

"Where are you off to?" My mother asked as I fixed my jacket to go.

"I'm meeting Bella at Nina's" I said she just nodded before she left. I left my house and fixed my jacket as I walked to the edge of my rather large driveway waiting for my car to get me. When I saw the wolf standing at the house across the street from me lighting a cigarette. He smirked at me, I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Leah…she is my date after all."

"Why are you waiting here?" I asked smugly he rolled his eyes. "That's right Paul her father won't let you near the house. Because you're wolf scum." I said with a smirk.

"Isn't there a girl you should be cheating on." He said. I let that comment bounce off me.

"What do you want from her?"

"I want her… Leah is the perfect person for me. She's straight laced, pretty perfect. My grandmother will love her and unlock that trust fund in no time when she sees what a good influence she is on me. The fact that I like her… kind of helps."

"Your using her to unlock your inheritance." I said getting angry. He held up his hands in defence.

"Hey… I don't judge you for being a man whore you don't judge me for being an opportunist." He said smoking.

"Stay away from her. If you leave tonight… I won't tell her the truth about what happened in Winston." I said his face darkened.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Try me. GO back to where you came from and don't ever think about coming on Cullen territory again." I said. He just glared before he hoped on his motorcycle and went away. I smirked, but quickly realized Leah would be waiting for him all night. I couldn't let her be alone. I went to her house and when she saw me she told me she was waiting for someone and that I couldn't stay long. I told her I wouldn't even though I knew Paul was never coming I didn't have it in my heart to tell her the truth. I slept over that night and held her while she cried over him. Barely remembering that I had Bella waiting for me… Like she always was.

Rosalie P.O.V

I was leaving my house and as soon as I did I saw Jasper in the driveway.

"Hey." I said smiling at him.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" He asked I smiled.

"Yeah kind of. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about what I said when we were dancing… I uh. I didn't mean it Rosalie. I was just mad at you." He admitted. I stood there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I-…. Because I still love you and being in this town has done nothing but leave an ache in my chest where you used to be." He said softly. I was taken aback I had wanted my whole life to hear that Jasper Swan loved me. Now … it was just so complicated. I couldn't be with him I was supposed to be with Jacob he was Bella's brother. But God… I… I wanted to be with him. I did I still loved him even after all this time.

"You want to talk?" I said despite my better judgement. He looked up at me with those blue eyes that I always loved.

"Yeah." He said. "Lets talk." He said as he walked me to his car. When he started to drive I sent a text to Jake.

 _I'm sorry I need to rethink things… Lets reschedule. I'm really sorry. – Rose._

Jacob P.O.V

"Well Rose just cancelled on me." I said with an eye roll to Bella looking at my phone as we sat at the Nina. Tipsy.

"I cannot believe Edward stood me up without even a text." She said rolling her eyes as she drank more scotch. "This is pathetic. I'm Bella Swan I don't need this."

"You really don't" I slurred as I shakily poured her some more scotch.

"We deserve happiness. People always dog on us for being angry, and conniving and mean. But if we weren't… nothing would get done." She exclaimed as she drank what I poured.

"Exactly." I said agreeing. "Who got all the blackmail on the wolves that keeps them in their place? Who got Hilroy fired and kept Emmett from expulsion? Who found out that Mrs. Nirman was gay? Us. Because it's our job to be the evil ones… It keeps everyone safe. Tanya and James too even though they won't admit it." I said she nodded. Resting her head on the table. I took her face and made her look at me she had tears in her eyes.

"I think my fire is burning out." She admitted to me. I shook my head.

"Never." I said.

"It is. I don't know who I am anymore." She said softly.

"You're Bella Swan… social chair, crazy bitch, little sister, best friend… you are everything… No one can cross you. Don't ever underestimate your strength. You're the strongest girl I know." I admitted to her.

"When you made up with Rosalie I got jealous." She admitted.

"Seeing you with Edward makes me angry." I admitted. It was silent when we admitted what we did. She took her purse and stormed out but it was too late. It was too out there. I couldn't let her go.

"Bella!"

"No… Jake we can't do this. You and I together would be opening Pandora's box… it'll be a disaster, a mess. We're too fucked up to be together." She yelled at me.

"But it works… you get me and I get you. You love me Bella and it kills you doesn't it? Because it kills me. I don't want to love you but fuck… I do." I admitted to her. She closed her eyes and a tear came out. I took her in my arms and kissed her.

"You and I feel right and it scares me because I know it's wrong." She said through her tears.

"You and I never did the right thing. It's why we're us." I said softly to her. She kissed me again and I pushed her up against my car where we made out. When we pulled apart I drove her to my house and we kissed all the way to my bedroom. Where I had her and worshipped her six times consecutively. Having Bella was like taking a breath of fresh air and I didn't know I was suffocating. When her body finally collapsed in exhaustion beside mine she snuggled into my body and I traced her arm softly. Thinking about what would happen when this got out. Thinking about what the morning would bring. But I didn't care… I didn't care at all because as long as I had her… I could handle anything. I kissed her forehead and she smiled softly before she spoke.

"This is going to explode." She said softly.

"We'll deal with it in the morning." Was all I said before she turned deeper into me and came closer into my arms. I had never done this before… even cuddling with Rosalie there was less. Intimacy it was more mechanic.

"You've never done this have you." She said softly as she traced my Cullen crest tattoo. I smirked and bowed my head into her shoulder.

"No." I admitted.

"How is this going to work…. You and I-

"Bella. No matter who we are or what we've done. I'm Jacob Black and you're Bella Swan. It may different but we've always been us. Stop overthinking it." I said kissing her lips lightly. She just nodded before she finally fell asleep in my arms and I held her. Thinking that buying my Ferrari would have to come at a later date, because right now a Lamborghini was just fine.

-Morning-

I was surprised when at 7 A.M both our alarm clocks went off and we both reached for them at the same time. I smiled with my eyes closed as I pulled her to me. Even our schedules were in synch. My thoughts were interrupted by a giggle and I opened my eyes to see her tracing my face.

"What are you giggling at?" I asked pulling her to me.

"This." She said taking the picture off my bedside table of Edward and I at kindergarten graduation. I took it holding her in my arms. I shook my head with a smile.

"Two peas in a pod you two." She whispered as she looked at me.

"Now we're two chickens in a cock fight."

"Roosters." She said laughing at me before she kissed my shoulder. "You miss him don't you." She said to me.

"Don't be ridiculous." I said putting the picture down.

"Hey it's just you and me remember. Bella and Jacob. You can tell me." She said and it was the first time I realized why It felt so right with her. Because Bella knew I was human without hating my inhumane side that I put out for the world. She knew that both sides needed nurturing, and love and she always did nurture both sides… even as a friend. She never asked me to be this Jacob all the time like Rosalie so desperately wanted. Bella accepted all the sides of me and all it's flaws.

"Jacob your parents are requesting you and your friend for breakfast." Said my housekeeper through the intercom. Bella raised her eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Guess you got to have breakfast with us."

"Oh I haven't seen Billy and Emily in forever… do you think they'll be mad?"

"No my parents love you. My dad even said he always thought I should be with you." I admitted to her before handing her sweats and my football jersey to which she took.

"This is so not couture." She whispered I laughed.

"Oh well." I said before I kissed her forehead and we made our way downstairs, where breakfast was being plated and my parents were sitting there. My father had a pout and my mother was smiling at him as she played with his hair, they were laughing at an inside joke I guess. My fathers' eyes lit up when he saw me from his spot at the end of the table.

"Jacob! Bella how nice of you to join us." He said as I pulled out Bella's chair so she can sit.

"Hi Billy, Emily." She said kind of shy.

"Oh don't be shy. You're lucky the walls are a sound proof." My mother said with a bright smile and Bella's face depended to a shade of blush. My father snickered as he offered her a croissant.

"This is why I don't bring girls home." I muttered sitting across Bella.

"Oh but Bella's not just any girl… She's Bella." My mother said waving me off. I nodded agreeing before I started to dig into my food, she did the same.

"How's school?" my mother asked.

"Great the winter fair is right on track and I have my dress for cotillion." She said excitedly my mother smiled.

"Oh yes Cotillion I might be a little late to that. Late meetings." My father said. "You understand." He said and I nodded not really caring.

"Yup it's all good. But you should come there's free scotch." I said and he laughed.

"I knew you were my son." He said and my mother rolled her eyes before looking at Bella.

"So Bella, Jacob's taking over his father's position at the Cullen association for chairman of the club." My mother said.

"I know I heard. I'm very proud of him." Bella said as she looked at me and I smiled softly but looked away.

"Are you going?" My mother asked.

"Of course she is… she's my date." I said and she looked at me shock. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure." I said trying not to make it a big deal. My parents were very aware of how new this was.

"So is this the first public viewing of Bacob?" My dad said to which my mother laughed.

"I guess so." Bella said softly.

"Well congratulations on your new relationship statues. Bella and Jacob… I haven't seen something so turbulent. Since your parents." Billy said honestly as he read his newspaper.

Bella P.O.V

"Lets hope you guys get a simpler story though." Emily said smiling as she stroked Jacob's hair. But Jacob and I just looked at each other and knew better. Because no matter how many things Jacob and I were. We were never simple, and we never would be. We were just going to be another complicated story… but I hoped it wasn't a short lived one, Because I felt like Jacob Black was who I was born to love and not who I was chosen too.

 **Hey please Review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate your comments and insight.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper P.O.V

"So you're just leaving?"

"Yes of course I'm leaving this was not supposed to happen we were supposed to talk." Rosalie snarled as she roughly put my shirt on. I had my hands behind my head as I smiled.

"That's my shirt." I said smugly she looked at me and glared. I chuckled. "Look." I said sitting up and pulling her to me. "I know that you're worried about my sister and Jacob and everyone else but this … us. Has always been there. I'm serious about you Rosalie I'm serious this time. I mean it."

"What about when the lockout's done and you go back."

"I'll come out and visit you whenever I can. Fly you out whenever I can fly you out I promise." I said meaning everything I said. I wasn't losing her again. I just wasn't. She turned to me.

"Your sister is going to kill me." She whispered.

"You and my sister are like sisters. You guys will work out everything I promise." I said just then Bella busted into my room looking frazzled her hair down in messy waves and not in it's usual polished state. I observed her… she didn't sleep home last night.

"Jasper I need to-

She started but when she saw Rosalie putting on clothes she stopped.

"Shit." Rosalie and I said.

"Are you kidding me!" Bella said I shot up from the bed and closed the door. If my mother heard about what was going on she would flip and It would not be ok if she found out Rosalie was staying the night after everything that's been happening with Bella lately.

"Look Bella we were going to tell you as soon as-

"You know Jacob was waiting for you all night right! And you were sleeping with my brother God Rosalie when did you become such a slut!" She yelled.

"Bella! Stop it! She is not a slut we've … always had something." I explained Bella squinted her eyes at me and then on Rosalie.

"You know I slept with Jacob last night and I felt so bad that I rushed home to tell Jasper so he could help me figure out a way to tell you." Bella said to Rosalie.

"What? Then why are you mad if you're going around sleeping with my ex too!" Rosalie yelled.

"Because! No matter what feelings Jacob and I have for each other the minute it happened I knew it could possibly hurt you and I told him before anything between us happened I needed to talk to you because even though we're not friends right now. I still consider you my sister and still care about hurting you. I always have Rosalie. But you never consider me you just sleep with who you want not caring about who it hurts."

"Bella… Jasper and I were different."

"I don't care. I don't care if you're with Jasper or Edward hell get with James for all I care our friendship is officially over Rosalie, and Jasper I expected way more from you." She said getting emotional before she grabbed her bag and left.

"Bella." I said leaving and running after her. "I couldn't tell you… she was underage"

"And let me guess I would have reported you to the police?" She said with an eye roll wiping a tear away. She had a point. Bella and I were always close… she told me everything. I can see why she'd be hurt with both Rosalie and I lying to her… for years.

"Bella I'm sorry… and she is too." I said.

"Yeah whatever." She said walking away before she went to the floor her room was on. The door slammed and I sighed when my mother came up the stairs confused.

"What's all the dramatics about?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." I said before I went in my room and consoled Rosalie wondering how I would fix this mess and if it was even fixable.

Jacob P.O.V

"So you and Bella." Laurent said as we hit the baseballs coming at us in the batting cage. They were coming full speed and I hit every single one of them because I was amazing at every sport I played. Hitting things helped me get my anger out.

"Yup." I said to my dread locked friend. He was Forks Academy's most eligible bachelor. His father had money coming out of his ass and he would go to the big leagues for football for sure. He laughed.

"How in the hell did this happen? Oh wait I can already picture this. You're waiting for Rosalie at Martin's convincing yourself she's the one and there's Bella. In a black dress and she's everything you ever dreamed of." He said mocking me. I was straight faced as I answered.

"It wasn't at Martin's.. It was at the Nina." I said robotically to which he burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes as I hit the ball.

"Milli x is going to be all over this you know." He said hitting his own ball.

"I know I'm trying to protect Bella from the scrutiny as much as I can but I know once it's out that we're together she's going to have to deal with a lot. Obviously."

"Trying to protect her." Laurent said in a tone that continued the mockery of my new found human feelings. "Well would you look at that. Might be growing up after all." He said hitting another ball. When the balls stopped coming I turned to him.

"I feel right about her. But who I am … fuck it'll be hell for her."

"Bella's a tough bitch… she can handle herself ."

"Ain't that the truth." She said coming over to us. Her hair was in a high ponytail wearing black jeans that were basically painted on her legs and a black sheer tight top with long sleeves. She was wearing a diamond necklace that I bought her for sixteenth birthday, obviously back then it was just a friend giving a friend a gift, but now as she wore it I felt like it meant more. This was the first time we were "us" in front of someone. Granted we only became us this morning and she said she still needed to talk to Rosalie.

"Well if it isn't Cinderella herself." Laurent said smugly holding his bat. Bella walked over to me as confidently as ever in her high heeled boots.

"I was never a fan of Cinderella. Too weak." She said to Laurent before turning to me she was face to face with me.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hi." I answered smiling softly.

"I spoke to Rose." She said

"That quick?" I asked. Bella was efficient but I thought maybe the talk would actually take more than a couple of hours.

"Yeah… Rosalie and I are as done as you and Rosalie herself." She said quietly to me.

"Oh? SO what does that mean for us?" I asked really wanting to hear what I wanted to hear.

"You and I can go public." She said softly and I smirked happily before I kissed her softly. Laurent just whistled but continued to hit the oncoming ball. There would have always been a girl that would be beside me when I came to be the man I always thought I'd be, surprisingly it's not Rosalie Hale but Bella Swan, and I liked this personal arrangement a lot better. She continued to kiss me and when she pulled apart she turned to walk away and I stopped her talking to her back.

"You know what comes with the territory of being with Jacob Black right?"

"Of course I do. I'm already all shined to be the perfect trophy." She said sarcastically before she walked away with a wink. I laughed and couldn't stop smiling as I hit an oncoming ball perfectly. Only this time I hit it with energy and not with anger.

Edward P.O.V

"Did you fucking hear?!"

"Hear what?" I said walking to my locker even though I heard about it, I read about it, I fucking saw them kissing on the baseball diamond. Oh I fucking knew, but I was playing ignorance and I was playing it well.

"Dude. Jacob, and Bella they're like a thing, they're exclusive they're the new "It" couple. You're out dude." Said Seth who didn't exactly have a filter or care about how the words coming out of his mouth may have hurt people. He and Bella had that in common.

"Yeah well, what can I do really?" I said as I got my books and started walking, him by my side.

"This year is literally the most fucked up thing I have ever been apart of dude, the whole world is off the axis." He said I shrugged. "You think if I try to hook up with Rosalie she'll be fucked up enough to say yes… I mean with Jacob and Bella together anything is possible this year right?" he said before he walked off. I rolled my eyes and when I looked up I saw Leah at her locker putting her books in it. I walked up to her.

"Hey." I said softly, she looked at me as she passed her hand through her hair and put the cell phone she was texting on down.

"Hey Edward. I heard about Jake and Bell I can tell her you were with me that night." She said softly.

"It's ok uh… Bella and I aren't ever getting back together… and It's ok, I'm ok with it."

I said somewhat truthfully. She nodded not fully believing me, there was something in her eyes.

"What's wrong, talk to me." I said she smiled a little before she put her purse over her shoulder.

"I just feel bad. All I hear is about how Bella and Edward are Forks' it couple and belong together and… it's my fault why-

"No it was mine because I cheated on her." I said owning up to my problems for the first time in my life. She was looking over my shoulder and I turned to see her and Jacob posted up outside her locker, she was laughing at something he said and I looked back at Leah. "I haven't been able to make her smile like that… In a very long time… And I realized I need to take responsibility for what I've done… and everything I plan to do." I said to her. She smiled and looked at me.

"You sound like you've done a lot of thinking… like you woke up a new man." She admits.

"I did." I admitted.

"And what is your first mission as a new man?" She asked me.

 _Get you to fall in love with me… because I'm falling in love with you._

I thought.

But I knew better. Leah wasn't any girl at this academy. No, and I wouldn't treat her like one. I needed to grow the fuck up and stop dragging people in the middle of my inner confusion. I loved both Bella and Rosalie but I realized that I had to let them go in those ways. Leah was everything I searched for in the two girls and because they didn't have those qualities that Leah had –the ones I wanted in a girl- I hurt them. I realized this was my fault.

"Fix my friendships." I lied as I walked away with her. She laughed softly as she pinched my cheek.

"You always make me laugh Mason." She said as we walked and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Just trying to find a reason to be this close to her.

Carlisle P.O.V

"You know I said I was sorry." I said to my defiant daughter as she refused to look at me in the fancy restaurant of the Hilton hotel where I was currently staying. Rene was not budging on letting me come home and to be honest I was worried that she actually might divorce me. I was seriously worried but I wouldn't show the kids that.

"I really don't know why you called on me here." She said pushing her food back and forth, rearranging it on her plate to make it look like she actually ate a lot. A bulimic's trick one of the many tricks I picked up only after she was diagnosed with that eating disorder.

"Eat Bella." I said letting her know that she wasn't going to get away with not eating at this dinner. She rolled her eyes and put her fork down knowing that she was caught.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care." I said being firm. She glared at me before she put rice in her mouth and chewed.

"Charlie Hale kissed mom the other day." She said softly. She said it with a raised eyebrow to see what I'd do. I wanted to kill him, I was ready to drive over to his house and pummel his face into the ground but I couldn't , I knew better.

"She told you that?" I forced out as I chugged some wine.

"No… I saw it at one of Charlie's developments that never got finished. We were hiding they were talking about high school and the golden days…. And then it just happened. Kind of like how you explained it dad." She said softly not looking at me.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"I don't get it… if you wanted to be with Esme… you could've just been with her… why go through all that trouble? If you and mom regret mom, Jasper and I so much why stay." She said not looking at me. My heart stopped, and I realized what this was all about. I wanted to hit myself. I looked at Bella and behind her perfectly made up face, glossy hair and designer outfit I saw that helpless six year old… that helpless girl that just wanted her father. I saw that girl in her eyes.

"Sweetie is that what this is about? You think I regret you?" I whispered softly. A tear fell that she wiped quickly. Her phone started beeping and she got her purse.

"Doesn't everybody?... I have to go." Was all she said before she got her purse and left me there alone. Soft thuds as her heels carried her across the Persian carpet. I rested my face in my hands and just fought back the feeling of being a huge piece of shit before I left money, went to my car and drove home. When I got there I walked into a nearly empty house, I followed the sound of the TV to see Rene sitting there on the couch, in darkness watching an old home video of Bella and Jasper. Her hair was down in those silky waves she was in a black silk nightgown… she was a vision. Years later and she still made me feel like a prepubescent boy in love. Rene Dwyer … The golden girl. If someone told me years later that I Carlisle Swan would get Rene Dwyer to be my wife, we'd have kids and we'd be the best love story this town has ever scene… I would laugh. I would've laughed really hard. She was so out of reach, too god for me.. too good for anybody.

"You got the girl and this is what you're doing idiot." I whispered to myself as I walked letting myself be known. She looked at me her ice crème in one hand, I went and I sat beside her.

"Remember when we got into the car accident you me and Esme" I said she looked at me and nodded.

"You guys broke up a week later… no one knew why." She whispered

"It was because of you." I said she looked at me.

"What?" She said confused.

"I had the opportunity to save her from the wreck first… But I saved you first… not because you were closer like everyone thought… or because you were the most hurt like everyone thought… I didn't know why back then… but I know why now… she knew why too. She said even though I don't consciously think of you my whole being will always be about Rene Dwyer… and she couldn't compete with that even if she tried. She said I chose you and that I always did." I said finally looking at her. She wiped a tear away.

"I didn't know tha-

"No one did… just us." I admitted.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I fucked up. I understand that now just how much. You've given me everything I've ever wanted in life… you've given me anything I've ever valued and in turn I've hurt you in the deepest way… and I'm sorry Rene. I'm sorry." I said finally softly. She looked at me tears in her eyes.

"Charlie and I kissed." She admitted.

"I know." I said softly. I took her hand.

"I was always jealous of him… because all of high school he had everything that I wanted…He had you and I hated him for it sometimes because I felt like I could treat you better and here I have you and…"

"It's ok." She said letting it all go and coming closer to me on the couch. She traced my face softly and I leaned into her body… missing her every being. "It's ok." She said again meaning it one hundred percent.

"Bella thinks I regret her but.. I don't I would be nothing without her, without you or Jasper I just realized-

"Shh." She said softly. "It's ok we'll talk to her… I'll talk to her." She said and I leaned into her touch. She kissed my temple and I fell asleep in her arms on the couch. Just like I did that night I left my wedding to Esme, that night I felt like I made the best decision choosing Rene and tonight… I felt exactly the same way. It was in that moment that I knew that anything complicated was what I made it to be because at the end of the day. It was Rene, and it would always be her.

Jacob

"Pretty girl." I said softly to her bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at me and smiled softly.

"Sorry." She whispered we were in my dad's antique Porsche convertible looking at the stars. I knew she loved stars, and astrology and all the good stuff so I thought this would be a place to bring her. She snuggled into me and I wrapped my arm around her. Something was bothering her and I prayed to whatever God there was up there that she wasn't regretting us.

"Talk to me." I said softly, she looked up at me.

"It's nothing." She said quietly. I took her chin softly and made her look at me. A tear escaped from her eyes and I wiped it away. She never cried in front of people and I knew that her letting me see her tear up freely was proof enough that she loved me.

"Come on it's Bella and Jacob… we tell each other everything."

She looked away for a moment before she spoke.

"Do you regret me?" She whispered.

"What, Bella of course not…who would regret Bella Swan." I said putting my forehead to hers.

"Edward.. my dad." She said "All the men in my life."

"Well not me." I assured her. "Mason is an idiot who never knew when he had a good thing… hell we all were." I said owning up to the fact that I may not have treated Rosalie the best. "But not this time Swan…. I could never regret you." I assured her holding her to me. She smiled softly and kissed me she leaned into me and put her arm around me.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me this year." She said softly as I kissed her temple holding her closer.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me ever." I admitted before we both went back to looking at the stars in a comfortable silence.

Emmett P.O.V

"Oh Emmett it's so good to see you." Said Alice's mother in her black tight fitting gown as we entered the charity event. The first event officially as boyfriend and girlfriend. She looked between Alice and I and she touched her heart. "Oh my." She said and I chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Victoria." I said kissing her cheek.

"I didn't know you guys were official like that… come we must take a picture for the classifieds Ally Cat." Her mother said whisking her away and I followed closely behind. Alice really did look beautiful today in a halter red dress gown and a Harry Winston diamond encrusted bracelet that I gave her. As a getting together gift. I slicked some champagne off a moving trey and when I saw my mother and father on the dance floor dancing together and I was happy that they managed to fix the rift between them and things were starting to get back to normal. When my mother caught my eye she waved softly as my father twirled her and she erupted in giggles. I saw Tanya descending the stairs in her blue strapless gown and she looked like a vision. She was always a beautiful girl but she was James' from before the two of them could even talk.

"Hey, Where's everyone else." I asked as she walked to coat check and I followed her letting Alice and her other go ahead of me for a minute.

"Bella and Jacob should be coming soon, Rosalie's with Jasper. I have some things to take care of." She said as the help handed her, her jacket putting it over her shoulders. I handed her, her clutch.

"Going somewhere without James? Where's the fire?" I joked she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No fire… Just a spark… one I could handle alone." She said coming over to me. She glanced over at Alice and I smiled softly.

"You know-"

"No need to explain yourself, I'm glad you're finally happy." She said before she kissed my cheek took her clutch and left the fancy building into her awaiting car. I just stood there and let out a breath at the memories her perfume gave.

 _Flashback_

 _Emmett just finished packing up his suitcase and Tanya came into the doorway. When he saw her standing there he thought his eyes were playing tricks on her. He really thought she wouldn't show._

 _"Emmett?" She said softly. He laughed._

 _"Tanya!... You're coming?" He asked. She shook her head softly and Emmett rolled his eyes as his face dropped._

 _"See you in September then." He said putting the luggage on the floor and trying to walk past her._

 _"Emmett don't!" She said softly. "Look…. I love you ok I do." She explained._

 _"Then why are you staying with him huh? Why especially after everything he did."_

 _"James is changed, he has."_

 _"That doesn't mean you have to love him Tanya… He still hurt you and I was there, and I still am. Him being better doesn't mean you have to still love him." Emmett said through gritted teeth._

 _"Listen…. You and I both know that James and I are supposed to be together… you and I both know that the minute you graduate there isn't a girl that could tie you back to this town…. You and I both know-_

 _"You don't need to tell me what I know… I know that you make me happy and that I love you and that James is boy but you matter more to me."_

 _"Emmett… stop… we can't be anything anymore. I love you…. But I love him more." She said softly before she kissed his cheek. "Have a great summer Emmett… I hope that you can get the happiness that you deserve one day." She whispered before she left the room. Ruining any type of relationship that they'd ever have, ever again._

 _End of Flashback_

"I'm happy that I'm happy too." Was all I said before I went back to Alice trying not to go back down that time in my life when Tanya and I had a secret relationship that ironically only Bella knew about because of a random night I confided to her, not knowing who else could keep such a secret. Bella could keep a secret she and Jacob had blackmailed and terrorized the town since they were born that's what they were good at, finding secrets out and keeping them. I'm surprised no one's tried to kill her just because of all the information everyone knew she had in her little brain. I wasn't thinking about that time in my life though, because I was finally happy now. I finally had someone that I knew had me hooked in every way possible. I looked at Alice in conversation with Leah who was in a pretty silver dress. When she caught my eyes she smiled and waved and I waved back smiling. Alice was my future whereas Tanya was my secret past, A past I was willing to get over if It meant happiness with my 5 ft nothing beauty.

Tanya P.O.V

The car pulled up in a secluded part at the edge of the forest and my driver gave me a suspicious look in the mirror as I signalled him that this was the place. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Arthur, all legal dealings I promise." I said jokingly and he just smiled back but said nothing, as he usually didn't. When the black town car pulled up in front of ours I got out of the car in my formal cocktail dress and heels holding my long Burberry trench coat to my body from the chilly weather, thought it wasn't too cold. It never was too cold here in the west. When she stepped out of her car her long black hair and striking blue eyes hadn't looked any different. She was head to toe in designer though I expected nothing less from a Cullen.

"Irene." I said softly.

"Nice dress, what'd did I miss a birthday party? No… A wedding.. No even better it must've been a gala of some sort. Filled head to toe with Cullen pretension… I kind of miss it." She said with a little smirk.

"What do you want."

"I don't want anything… I came to tell the head of the Cullen's younger chair herself… that I'm coming back home." She said I raised my eyebrow.

"You're not exactly welcome."

"But I am… I'm a Cullen. I have every right to be here, every right to this town. As much as you're the boss for the younger group… you can't change that I was born a Cullen. I belong here."

"I beg to differ." I said in disgust.

"Differ all you want but I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

"You called me all the way out to the woods to tell me that… Come on." I said with a little smirk. "What mess did you make that you need me to clean up Irene… There's always a mess that you've made you're destructive like that." I said with a smirk of my own, because it was true. Irene was the reason why hurricanes were named after people. She looked away but then she spoke.

"Milli X." She said softly.

"What about her?"

"Before I left…. I was angry… really angry." She said my features darkened.

"You didn't."

"I gave her copies of our black boxes before I left for Europe and she's going to release the information in them starting Friday."

"Why would you do something like that!? You can't be that Stupid!"

"You know why I would!... I wasn't thinking!"

"DO YOU EVER!?" I yelled.

"Listen it was stupid but it's done. Now I'm pretty sure she won't drop the juiciest stuff first and we all know that the black boxes with the most intense stuff is-

"Bella's and Jacob's" I said knowing right off the bat. Because those two were fucking spawns of the devil and tormented people for fun.

"We need to get those boxes back first. Before anyone reads what's in it." She said. I just took a deep breath at the mess she created for me. She always did go out with a bang. She walked back to her car mouthing "sorry" to me very apologetically before she went into her car and I went into mine. As soon as Arthur started driving me toward my house I took my phone out and made a call.

"What's up?"

"Emergency meeting tomorrow. Call it we need the seniors their too." Was all I said before I hung up and pressed my head up against the glass of the window, thinking about the shit storm that was coming our way, and I wasn't talking about the black boxes either. No. I was talking about the destruction that was Irene Copeland.


End file.
